Torn
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Kai decides to run away and start again, but he doesn't relize he's not the ownly one trying to start again, KaiRei, Yaoi, better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Torn

Chapter 1. The plan

We were at the airport, waiting for our planes. It would be the flight to Japan, then China, then Russia…the one I was suppose to get on…I shut my eyes trying to block everything out.

_Flash back_

"_You can't run forever Kai!" She screamed at me. She had to tell me the obvious._

"_I don't CARE ok! I can try!" He shouted back. It was snowing heavily. He was going to America soon to visit the others._

"_But you CAN'T! What's the point! If you don't face it, then you'll regret it!" She tried to go outside, but Tala stopped her. She looked at him._

"_She's right Kai, you don't know what will happen!"_

"_I don't care! How many times do I have to tell you! I don't CARE!" he stormed of, heading towards the airport. He would go to America, then not come back, no one could stop him! No one!_

_End_

I picked up my bags and went to sit in a different place. Max was going to Japan, which was good. And Rei got on the plane before him. I looked at my ticket. It wasn't mine…it was Rei's…I looked in the direction of the boy. His golden eyes wide with shock, staring at the ticket. He laughed a little at what Max said to him and stood up walking in my direction. I looked at the ticket again. It wasn't going to China. It was going to some where in England. Rei smiled at me.

"Looks like we had the same idea." He said. I sighed and switched tickets. "Why are you going there though?

"I have my reasons, what about you? You never seemed like the run away type." He sat down next to me.

"I'm suppose to do something I really don't want to do…" He said trailing of.

"What? I thought you liked your village?" He sighed and got ready to tell me something I could tell he didn't want to say, and did I really want to hear it?

"I'm suppose to marry Mariah." I almost choked. But to be honest, I couldn't remember any Mariah. He could tell this because he continued. "You know, pink hair, pink clothes, pink…everything!" Oh! The pink thing.

"You mean…it was human?" Rei started laughing, a few people looked at us. I puffed my cheeks. "I don't see what's funny, I honestly didn't know weather or not it was human! I knew it was a girl but…" He laughed even more. I glared at him, but he was to busy laugh at me to notice. He eventually calmed down and smiled at me, he had tearstains down his cheeks.

"I wonder myself some times…but yes, SHE is human, and I'm betrothed to her."

"I thought you liked it-I mean-her." Its gunna take a lot of effort to start calling it a her. Why is he staring at me like I've gone crazy?

"LIKE her? Like HER! No way! For starters she's like family! And she's a girl!"

"A thing, call her a thing, it'll make you feel better." Whoa, slow down. "What's wrong with it being a girl?" Rei blushed.

"Well…I…umm…" Don't tell me he's…

"You're…gay?" He nodded. I bet he feels really out of place now. "Don't worry, I'm not exactly straight either." I can't believe I told someone that, I know I'm making an effort to be friends with people, but not tell them my life story. I guess he does look happier…

"So, you are to?"

"I'm half way! But, can't you talk your way out of it?" He shook his head. "So, instead, you decide to fly all the way to some unheard of part of England and stay there?"

"Johnny said he had a house there where I could stay…" Well, he's more organized then me. "Where are you staying?"

"Dunno, wait till I get there and see I guess." Rei suddenly looked concerned.

"You can't do that! I got told that if I did that, I might end up on the street and fall into the rong crowd, you have to stay with me! Ok!" I leaned back.

"Ok, ok, just calm down!" He relaxed.

"Rei! Kai! Come over here!" I looked in the direction of the voice. Max and Tyson where getting ready to leave with Kenny and Hillary. We walked over to them. Rei said goodbye to them and I got told to be nice to Rei before we split up. Ha, how can I avoid a person who is getting on the same flight as me?

"How many people know you're going to England?" I asked.

"Just Johnny and you I think."

"You think?"

"Well, who knows your going? Some one must."

"Yea, you do." He looked surprised, like I'd actually TELL anyone I was running away! I'm not an idiot!

"Why didn't you tell anyone!"

"Because, isn't the whole point in running away, so nobody knows? Or is that just conspiracy?" He looked at me sheepishly.

"Good point…"

"We best get going, I don't want to miss the flight because of your ignorance." I said and started walking.

Ok, so after a 7 hour plain flight to the north of England, sitting next to a fat lady who, not only took up two seats, decided to take a likening to me, and found it necessary to 'powder her nose' every five seconds; which I think is a cover for having diearea, and awful plane food, I think that went well!

Not.

"How come I have to sit next to the traveler from hell, and you get to sit next to a baby?"

"What are you talking about, I was sat between a fan girl, and the dammed baby kept pulling my hair!"

"And eating your hair."

"Kai…"

"So where are we suppose to be?"

"Here." Rei said looking up at the reasonably large house.

"I've seen bigger."

"Of course you have! This isn't big!" replied a voice from behind us. Rei hugged him.

"Johnny! Thank you so, so, so, so much!" Rei said. Johnny adjusted to the weight.

"It's ok, but I didn't know king prick would be here." I glared at him. King prick, where DOES he get these things.

"Zalupa…" I murmur. It's good no one but me speaks Russian, I don't think that would have gone down to well.

"What was that Kai?" Johnny said, smirking.

"Poshyel k chyertu." I say, and look away. Johnny scowls, knowing he wouldn't like what I said, good boy. He led us into the house and Rei looked round in amazement.

"I'll leave you be now, call if there's a problem, ok?" Rei nodded. Johnny left.

"What did you say to him?" I blinked at him. "Earlier on, in Russian?"

"I called him a dick head and told him to go to hell." I said. Rei started laughing. "He got what he deserved."

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Kitty-cat: tell me what you think, Kai seems a little OCC, tell me if you want him to be a bit colder. Caoi!


	2. Chapter 2

Torn

Chapter 2. Settling in

So, what's there to say? I mean, it's a great place, I don't know where it is, but no one else does, I got away, but some thing's wrong, oh yea…

HOW do I get money again?

"So, seeing as you're all planned out…" I started, Rei looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Do you already have money?" A large sweat drop formed on his head.

"Err…I was thinking of getting a job down at a local place. What about you?" Rei replied.

"I was thinking of, hmm, let me see, letting you do the work?" Rei looked at me funnily.

"Is this some joke? 'Cause it's not funny!" I turned on the TV; it was reporting a missing person…me in fact, ha! I'm flattered! "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh' I have enough money to keep me going for a while I guess…but not forever."

"How much? You have to change it into pounds by the way." Ha! One thing I've done!

"Done that already, I have about" How much again? "In dollars, I have $500, but in pounds…I can't remember." Ok, why is he looking at me like that?

"I see why they're advertising you!" He cell phone started to ring. He got it out and looked at it. "Umm…do I have to answer it?" I looked at it.

"It's the thing!" That sounded like something from a lame movie, it managed to make Rei laugh, hold on, why am I so concerned about making Rei laugh? Oh well, lets run behind a couch, or as I now have to call them, settees! I reached my arm out. "Pass it to me! I wanna answer it!" He gave it to me.

:Hello! Rei is that you? Rei where are you! I've been worried sick! I-:

"Dude, slow down! You're giving me a headache!" This is where it gets fun, I put the phone on loud speakers so Rei can hear it.

:You're not Rei! Who are you! What have you done with my Rei-Rei? What's so funny:

"Rei gave me his phone you Perdoon stary!" Rei looked at me, confused.

:Can you repeat that in English:

"No." Rei started to laugh.

:Where is darling! I want to know! He's five minutes late:

"Ever heard of a flight delay?"

:Tell me where his is NOW:

"Hooy tebe v zhopu!" I shouted back. I can hear sobs on the other line. "But he's not going back to you."

:Why! Who is this! Where is darling! Tell me now!"

"Ok, first of all, he doesn't want to marry you, second of all, you're even more Nee da dyeloni than I thought you where if you don't know who I am yet, and third of all, I'm not aloud to tell you."

:I don't believe you:

"Ok, don't but I'm running out of money, bye!" I turned the phone of. "See, I can be nice."

"What did you say!"

"That she was an old fart and I said prick up your ass, and I said she was fucked up, see, I could have been meaner!" He started to laugh.

Food…I need food…pie…huh, what? Oh, right, sorry, I haven't eaten in a while. It's been a week, I'm slowly running out of money. Yea, like that would happen, we found if you doubled the dollars, you would get how much you have in pounds. That's right, I'm not running out of money anytime soon. Rei's made a few friends in the neigourhood. I made him buy a car so he didn't have to walk, I went in a cloak with him so he bought a decent one. He's now at work, I'm watching some lame game show, and I'm hungry.

"I'm back!" FOOD!

"Good, I'm starved, what did you buy?" H stared to empty the bag's contents onto the table, I watched it all roll out.

"You're drooling on the table Kai!"

"Hey, I ain't the neat freak here, you are!" Rei's phone started to ring. I got it out, smiling to myself. "Hello Tyson, it's been a while." Rei stared at me.

:Kai: took him long enough

"No, its king prick according to one of my new…'friends'."

:Have you seen Rei, he's gone missing.:

"Yea I have, why?"

:Really, where:

"At the airport, at my house, did I tell you I moved, it's great fun, I have lots of new friends, and I'm thinking of getting a puppy!"

:Of course we new! It's been on TV for the passed week:

"Oh, hey Max, how are you?"

:I'm fine thanks, you:

"Peachy, hey, wanna talk to my friend?" I gave the phone to Rei.

"Hello…hi, it's nice to hear from you too!" Food time! "Yea, we decided to run away together, you know, all the fluffy stuff" I started to laugh, how do you work the oven again? "What! No! we're just friends, Max, MAX, calm down ok, it's not like that…hey Tyson…hello to you to, I'm fine seriously." Oops. "Yea, I wanted to explore again and-KAI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THE OVEN!" hee hee, he passed the phone over to me and sorted out the kitchen disaster.

"Hi again!"

:If you do anything to Rei I'll-:

"You mean like if I Zaebat' and it happened to be him?" I hear laughing in the background. "Hey Tala, is anyone missing those $500 dollars I 'borrowed'?"

:N-no.:

"Good!" I put the loud speaker on so Rei could hear. Tyson asked what I said in the background. "Go ahead, tell him."

:He said, fuck someone till they're exaughsted.: Tyson screamed and I think Kenny might have fainted. Rei started laughing.

"Hey, what you doing out?" I ask, like nothing happened.

:Looking for you, where do I not go: I said something in Russian. :Ok, I now know you're not there, I might visit, it sounds fun:

"We have a car!"

:Cool! See you later then: We hung up. Rei looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I would classify you and Tala as their lest favorite people now." He said.

"And I would classify you as a dead Yebanat if you don't cook my some thing to eat." He blinks. "A dead mother fucker. Now speed it up!"

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Kitty-cat: although most of that IS a phone conversation, I think it went pretty well!

Venus Crystal Rose, I deeply apologize for reveling the truth about Mariah, but we can still call it a thing, as Kai said, it will make you feel better!

Caoi .


	3. Chapter 3

Torn

Ch. 3 He's gone… 

Look around…your all alone…he's got to you…you can't run away…she's right…I have my reasons…don't hurt me…I don't CARE ok!

All those voices

Seems we got the same idea…where do I not look for you…I like playing hind and seek…if you do, you'll regret it…he's coming back…they can't keep him there forever…Kai! How long have you been there…forget what we said…it's rude it listen to other peoples conversations…stupid boy…he's been hitting you again…I'll come visit…you can't leave me behind!

They're

Kai?

So

Kai!

Familiar

KAI!

I bolted upright, bumping heads with someone. I had a bad headache AND a nice bump to go with it now. Why am I panting…oh yea, the dream, more like nightmare.

"Hey, Kai, you ok?" I looked at the source of the voice. Rei was kneeling on the floor next to my bed, he looked concerned, and…frightened?

"Yea, why?" He smiled. He was so reassuring, he calms me down a lot…am I a bother to him?

"You where rolling around and mumbling…I was scared that you were having a night terror…" He said.

"Night…terror?" I blinked at him.

"Yea, it's a really bad nightmare, almost real, and really scary." I looked down. That was a night terror all right! But I couldn't tell him! I'll have to tell Tala, he's good with this stuff. "Tell me…what it was…I want to know, I'm good with this stuff…" I shook my head.

"I…can't remember it…" He hid his eyes.

"I understand…" He got up to walk out the room. "Come down and have breakfast soon…ok?" he left.

"He knew…I was lying?"

He seems ok…as if nothing happened…I hope he's ok…

Hold on.

Why do I hope he's ok?

I guess he's like s brother to me…but since when did I care?

"Kai?" Is it normal? "Kai…" For someone like me to care? "Kai!" I looked up. There's that worried look again. "You sure you're ok, want to go lay down or something?" No.

"I'm ok, just a little dazed." He smiled. I like his smile. It makes me feel safe and comfortable. I don't often feel like that. "Has the thing rang recently?" I asked. I gave Rei his phone back, considering it WAS his. He laughed.

"Yea, she said she understood and she'd talk to Lee about it." I blinked. "You REALLY don't pay attention, do you?" I shook my head. "The leader of the White tigers, you remember who they are right?" How could I forget your team!

"I don't like him." Ok, let's be pacific, I HATE the guy.

"Why?" Because he was so mean to you! Wait, why did I care again? I shrugged.

"I don't." Rei rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Tala's coming round soon." I said blankly.

"Do you know when?"

"Tomorrow I think…"

"You think?" I nodded. "Well, I should got shopping and get some cake mix." Another thing that amuses me, how he always cooks a cake when someone comes to visit or comes back from a holiday. He even made one when I came back from training once. Just 'cause he was bored and I let him sleep in. Strange child… "You're zoning out on my again, aren't you?" I looked up and blinked. "I'll take that as a yes." He got my plate and took it to the kitchen.

"So when are you going out?"

"No Kai, I'm getting complaints from Johnny that we're making to many calls, and most of them I don't even recognize. No more prank calling." I groaned. "But I'm sure that you could use my phone as long as it's people saved onto the memory, I get free calls if I know them." I grinned and he passed me the phone, he's so kind! Really though, he's gonna get malted if I don't know the person…look! It's the pink fur ball! This will be fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

Kitty-cat: do you want to hear Kai's many prank calls to our favorite bladers? Or do you want me to skip it? I don't mind, I was just bored.


	4. Prank calls

Kitty-cat: I'd like to point out the fact that Kai is not very nice in this chapter, so if you have a innocent brain, don't read the translations…

Torn

Ch…phone calls for fun Ring, ring…ring, ring 

:Hello, Rei is that you: Her voice is to cheery

"Hello, this is the guy who reckons you like porn, how are you?"

:Umm…I'm ok, who is this:

"I just told you, you Mandavoshka(1)!"

:Ok, this isn't funny:

"You're right…it's hilarious!" this is were I cackle.

:Is this some kind of sick joke:

"Yea, why? Got a problem with it?"

:Yes! It's not funny and it's scaring me:

"Good."

:What do you gain out of this:

"Lots, why you wanna know Moodozvon(2)?" I can hear her start to cry.

:Lee: do dedo, de do… :What do you want:

"Not much, world destrution, boms in Japan, to tourture your little sister…the usual. Oh! And Pizdy vlomit'!"

:What's that:

"To beat the shit out of someone. Why?"

:cause it's not very nice.:

"It entertains me."

:Who ARE you:

"Hey, ain't you suppose to ask what I done with Rei?"

:What! You did some thing to Rei! What did you do you bastered:

"Not much, why?"

:Enough games buster! Tell us what you did:

"Yob materi vashi!(3)" Insert evil laugh here.

:What's that:

"Eede vhad e sgadie kak malinkey suka.(4)" Hee, hee

:Beep. Beep. Beep.:

* * *

:Ring, ring…ring, ring…:

"Stupid ass wipe, pick up the bloody phone!"

:Hello:

"Hi."

:Who is this:

"Hi."

:Rei, this is Rei's phone right:

"Hi."

:What's your problem:

"I have lots, which one do you want?"

:I don't mind.:

"I know a pink thing, she's one of my problems, I have a mental problem according to my doctor, I think I need the toilet, but I'm to busy…shall I go on?"

:Umm…I have to work you know, why don't you go to the toilet, and I go to work:

"Nah, I've just gone, but thanks anyway!"

:Your freaking me out a little…:

"I hope so! That's the whole point in phoning you!"

:Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar…:

"Who is this?"

:…It's Hillary…shouldn't you know that:

"Why the fuck are you calling me?"

:You called me:

"No I didn't you little Hooyesos!(5)"

:This is Kai…isn't it:

"Fun spoiler!"

* * *

:Hello, this is Robert speaking:

"You're WAY to formal, you know that right?

:Excuse me:

"No, I will not excuse you. I have a very important subject to discus with you." Man, I rock with the voice imitations!

:If you have a matter to discus, please, do not be so uncouth: I take it he liked my voice imitation, I'll keep it up!

"I was wondering if you had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" that sounded wrong.

:Excuse me! But I will not play your uncouth games:

"Ok, bye Hooyesos!(5)" Well, that was short lived!

* * *

1 Cunt louse (to a woman)

2 Wacko

3 I fucked all your mothers

4 Go burn in hell and run like a little bitch

5 Dick sucker

Kitty-cat: if you'd like this web-site that has the Russian…insults, e-mail me! .


	5. Chapter 5

Torn

Chapter 4. A little something

Hmm…I writing a poem at the moment…it's funny how I kinda just start writing when my pen connects with the paper…Tala said that it was unfair and that he wanted to be able to do that. He was miserable at writing stuff. At least he can hack into stuff! I'm rubbish with a computer. Now all I have to do, is the last stanza and…

"Kai! I have a present for you!" Yey! Doesn't everyone like presents? I run down the stairs as fast as I could, which is pretty fast. "Whoa! You where fast!" I look at a big box moving on the table.

"A snake to kill people with!" I say looking at it.

"Nope."

"A fish?" Rei shakes his head. "I know!"

"What?"

"A dinosaur!"

"Umm…why don't you just open it?" So I do. Before he even finishes his sentence.

"A puppy!" Two big black eyes where staring up at me. His little black tail wagging. "How did you know I liked fluffy puppies?" That's right, it was the fluffiest puppy EVER!

"So, you like it?"

"What's it called? What's it called?" Rei smiled.

"You think of the name."

"Err…I have two…"

"What?"

"Toboe or Yoshiko."

"Yoshiko." Rei said. "I wasn't sure if you would like it, you don't seem like the person who would." I didn't quite hear what he was saying, I was to focused on the fluff ball.

"You're the cutest, fluffiest puppy, ever made!" I put him up to Rei. "Isn't he so cute?" Rei laughed a little. How can I act myself around this bundle of fluff?

"I take that as a thank you?"

"Yes, please do!" I said to him holding the puppy close to me, it started liking the side of my face. "Rei! It's smudging my paint!" He got a cloth, lifted my face up a little, and started to wipe gently so that it came off. I felt my face heat up. It felt weird having him right there, an inch away from my face, yet it felt…nice. He pulled away and I noticed his cheeks where a pleasant shade of pink.

"I best make the cake now." He said and went to pick the bags up. I got them first and I carried them into the kitchen instead. He was holding the puppy when I turned round. His eyes where soft and he laughed a little as the puppy's small tongue liked the side of his face. "Are you going to take it or let it eat me?" I grinned. He pushed it into my arms. "Here, it IS yours."

"Ours." He looked at me. "It's ours, you know, mine AND yours?" He smiled. I used to think he smiled too much, but he really doesn't. It's nice, it warms you up.

'_And it melted down that ice wall of yours!'_

Stupid thoughts…any who.

"Thanks." I smiled and nodded. "When do I pick Tala up?" When was it again?

"Umm…5:00 or something?" He looked at me. "It takes a LONG time to get half way across the world you know! He said about a day!" Rei sighed, good thing he gets up early in the morning.

"I should make you go, the adverts for you have stopped."

"I'm worth a lot of money." Rei smiled evilly. "You have plenty of money, you don't need any more."

"I don't NEED anymore, but it would be nice to HAVE more." I got ₤100 out my pocket and put it on the table.

"Buy another puppy!" I said. I really wanted another puppy.

"We've got one!"

"Well get another!" Rei glared at me. His glares are more cute than mean. I looked at him with a blank face.

"Fine!" He went back to getting the things out for the cake.

"Need any help?" I asked putting Yoshiko down.

"Yes please."

* * *

"Kai, get up, time to get Tala…"

"Mefshebethep…"

"Kai, get you lazy ass out of bed now!" groan. "NOW!"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up!" He smirked and left the room. Good job to, he probable would have pulled the covers of the bed…shit…he does the washing.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be here." I said. We were in our nice, big, nice, black car! Rei was holding Yoshiko, and I was driving.

"Because he's your guest. Not mine." I groaned. Why didn't he just get the bus?

"I don't like long car journeys…"

"I'll drive on the way back ok?" I smiled.

"And I get to hold Yoshiko!" Rei grinned back. I drove up into the car park, Tala was waiting outside. I got into the back and Rei and Tala got into the front.

"You let him have a puppy?" Tala asked Rei, I was busy playing with Yoshiko.

"All he does is sit around all day, although there's lots to do, I thought he might want some company.

"We're getting another one!" I said to Tala. He hates dogs! Probably why I love them so much though insert evil laugh

"So, changing the subject, what is it like?" Tala said. "The scenery and stuff."

"There's a big hill by the side of the house that leads down into the city, a farm just down the road. A forest with a gate leading into our back garden, it has a lake inside the forest. The house is kinda…weirdly shaped…" Rei said. Our house WAS weirdly shaped! It was like…a bridge on its side. "There's lots to do in the house and the village, and that's about it I think."

"We have a treat for you when we get there!" I said out of the blue.

"It's not one of those…is it?" Tala asked, pointing to Yoshiko.

"We couldn't find anything as strange as Kai, don't worry." I stuck my tongue out at Rei.

This was going to be a long day!

* * *

Kitty-cat: I hope you liked it, I had to cut it short 'cause Ran the samurai girl is starting soon! I do know how long it takes to get from the far East to England, it might be a little off, but I go to England twice a year from Indonesia, I moved to Indonesia if anybody wanted to know, and it takes a long, long time! You know those ridiculously fluffy toy dogs that look like lumps of fur that's really long and have little bows in their hair…that's sort of what Yoshiko's like…I couldn't resist…but that was for all those who wanted a puppy, and thanks for reviewing! My TV shows about to start! XD!

Caoi for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Torn

Double the trouble

I told Tala about my dream…well actually, I'm about to, and I've been putting it off all week. I'll decide I'm going to, then Rei will come home. I'm glad they get along. I'm a bit jealous though…I don't know why. But Rei has just gone out and I'm sat down with Tala.

"You're still afraid aren't you?" I looked at him. "Rei said you had a night terror, he said you said some words in it. You're still afraid, of when your Grand father comes out right?"

"You're not going to tell Rei are you, is that why he asked you?"

"No, he asked me to talk to you, but not to tell him, he said you didn't want him to know, so he'd stay out of it, it was your life, not his." I looked at my boots. I like how they're always shiny, nicely polished and stuff…

"Am I a bother to him?" I asked. I felt Tala's gaze on me. "I don't know why, I just don't want him to think I'm a bother but put up with me anyway…" I looked at Tala. He was smiling at me.

"Don't worry, he likes having you as company." Why do I feel jealous all of a sudden? Why does Tala know so much anyway?

"Why does he tell you all this stuff, but not me!" I asked, angrier than expected. He chuckled.

"Cause I ask." I blinked at him. "You know, start a conversation."

"We have conversations."

"SENSIBLE conversations?" I looked down. "I thought so, you don't ask these things Kai, he doesn't ask you either, it's like you communicate though me or something. You want to know if you're bothering him, so you ask me, and he wants to know if he's bothering you, so he asks me. Ask him yourself Kai, you'll feel better. Any way, you two need to have a more…adult conversation, about the way you feel."

"Man, why don't you just be a physiatrist." Tala laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Do, please, but how do I ask him? Do I walk up to him and say, 'hey Rei! Am I a bother?'"

"Yes." I sighed. He wasn't helping. It then clicked.

"He told you about my night terror? How could he! I don't want the world to know! Shish, he could have asked me!" I said.

"He's worried about you Kai! Can't you see that?" I looked at him.

"No."

"Man, you ARE slow! He asked me to make sure you were ok, he thinks you trust me more than him, so he wanted me to make sure you're ok, not to tell him the reason, just so you were ok!" Yoshiko came running in barking. "He bought you a…thing for peat's sake, can't you accept the fact he wants to be your friend!"

"But we are friends…" I said. "Sure I don't trust him as much as I could…but…"

"Well trust him a little more each day ok? Become better friends with him, he cares about you too you know…"

"What do you mean, you TOO?" Tala sighed.

"I know you care about him more than you let out…just, be nicer and trust him more, ok?"

"Fine…"

"So, show me around the garden and forest! I can't wait to see it!" Tala said jumping up. I shrugged.

"Sure, oh, and by the way, I DO trust him a lot, I'm more myself around him than I was with you." I walked out to get the lead for Yoshiko. Sure, I trusted Rei more than Tala, but I knew Tala for longer, and so I would rather tell Tala this stuff, he knew me better.

Z

I walked into the house, laughing a bit as Tala ran passed me into the kitchen where Rei was.

"REI! KAI'S MAKING THE DOG ATTACK ME!" I walked into the kitchen to see another moving box on the table. A scared looking Tala behind Rei and Rei looking at me desperately.

"I bought you another." He said. I ran to the box and opened it. There was a little puppy, same as Yoshiko, but she had a better pattern, Yoshiko was black and white, and she was brown and white.

"Aw! It's so cute!" I said picking it up, Yoshiko barked a bit from lack of attention. "You name this one Rei!" I said, putting her next to Yoshiko.

"Yokorin or…Mei-lin." Rei said. "What do you think is better?" Kai smiled slightly.

"Mei-lin is Chinese, isn't it?" Rei nodded. "What does it mean?"

"Beautiful bells. It was…my mothers name…"

"Mei-lin, it sounds really nice…she can be called that!" I said smiling, Rei seemed happy with this, he smiled straight away.

"Cool." Rei crouched down next to me. Tala was staying away, but was still smiling. He'd never really seen this side of me, I never really knew I could be like this, so open around someone. "Mei-lin and Yoshiko. I like them both."

"Do you have any pictures of your mum?" he nodded.

"Want to see them?" I nodded. He ran upstairs and I looked at Tala.

"What you grinning for? You look stupid!" he shrugged.

"I just think it's cute."

"What's cute?" he had that smirk on his face again. The one where he was about to tell you something you didn't want to know.

"You and Rei." I frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he shrugged again. Rei came back down with the pictures he had.

"Got them!" He said. I smiled at him, picked up the puppies and we went into the living room.

"You guys go ahead, I have to phone someone, take the…puppies out for a walk while you're at it."

Z

I sat on the hillside looking at the town, Rei sat beside me and the puppies ran around playing. I remembered what Tala had said earlier and glanced at Rei. He looked at me and I immediately looked straight a head. Why was I so nervous?

"Umm…am I…a bother to you Rei?" I looked right at him, everything seemed to disappear when I looked at Rei…

"No, why would you think that?

"Well, you had everything sorted when you came out here, I sort of…tagged along…" He shook his head.

"No! I wouldn't have been able to stand it in such a big house! I'm glad you came along! I like your company." He blushed suddenly. "Don't get me wrong, any ones company would be nice, not that I'd rather have someone else for company instead of you! I-"

"Ok, I get it!" I said laughing a bit. He smiled.

"Am I a bother to you, you've always liked being alone and stuff…"

"I like your company as well! So no, you're not a bother, I'm more relaxed around you any way…and, Tala talked to me…I know him longer than you, that's all, that's why I didn't tell you about the night terror…" I looked down.

"It's ok, I understand…it's weird being here today, it's normally Sunday when we're here." I nodded and looked out to the town and beyond. "Maybe we could go to the sea one day…"

"Yea, that'd be nice…" The rest of our stay there was a comfortable silence. Neither of us wanted to go back when Tala came looking for us. Even though it had been an hour or so…

Kitty-cat: I just HAD to put that last scene in! XD I couldn't leave it out! I have another fic to update now, and I'm not aloud as much time on the computer…-.-; stupid homework…

Caoi! .


	7. Chapter 7

Torn

Ch. 7 What do you mean?

I sigh…I hate this…I swear this is some sort of torture or something…not even my glares can save me…or my puppies! I thought them how to attack people…I've tried every way of getting out of this stupid form of torture…

"Ha! Kai loses…AGAIN!" card games…

"Leave me alone Tala! You know I suck at these! It's torture I say! I didn't even want to play!"

"But you did." Rei said, as if I joined in.

"Yea right Kon! You practically dragged me here!" It's Sunday. We started of playing simple games. Then we went on to the more complicated ones…both I hate…

"Come on Kai! Pokers not that hard!"

"I find sevens hard do you really think I'd find poker easy?"

"Err…" I nodded.

"Still Kai," Tala started…oh hell. "You lost, and you have to pay the price." To keep you up to date. We are now playing strip poker. How the HELL I managed to get into this situation, I do not know. What I have done to deserve this, I also, do not know. But this is where it stops.

"I'm not playing any more!" I said. No way was I taking my trousers off for their sheer enjoyment.

"No. You agreed you would stop playing once you got down to your trousers. And you are here. So we will let you go when you take them off. Not before."

"Hey, can I keep these?" I looked at Rei. He had my Arm guards on and was smiling.

"Fine."

"Yey!"

"And about those?" Tala said pointing to my trousers. I stood up and undid the belt letting them slide down me and stepped out of them.

"Can I go now?" Tala nodded. Rei was to interested in my arm guards to answer, I thought I saw a slight blush cross his face when I looked at him. I sat on the couch and started grinning. Tala looked at Rei…who was still fiddling with my arm guards. I stood back up and walked out the room. "I'm going to the shower, do not disturb me!" I walked out

(Going out of Kai's view into Tala's)

I grinned at Rei. We could now hear loud thumping Rock music coming from upstairs. He looked at me and gulped.

"Ready Rei?" He shook his head.

"Can I quit?" I shook my head. He groaned. We started playing. "Do the arm guards classify?" He asked as he lost. I looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Nope." He reluctantly took them off and took his hair tie out, placing it on the table. "That's…four things you keep in your hair?" He nodded. "Man, get a life."

"So I have lots of hair ties! So! I have long hair!" I shrugged. We went on a bit longer.

"I saw the way you looked at Kai earlier. You can't hide it from me." He looked at me with genuine confusion. "Man Rei, you don't know what I'm talking about?" He shook his head. "Let me take you back a few minutes in time, to when Kai completely lost. Then. NOW do you know what I'm talking about?" He turned bright, bright red. His face was literally light up.

"N-no!" He was too quick. He defiantly knew.

"Yea, sure you don't." I said sarcastically. I looked back at my cards. He's so gonna be thrashed!

(Back to Kai.)

I walked into the living room. Tala was grinning and Rei was lying on the floor.

"Hey Kai, Just in time!" I looked at him.

"For what?" I looked between them both. I sighed and sat down. "Told you poker was a bad game to play with Tala. But would you listen to me? No! You just went ahead and said, 'I'll be fine!' Pft. Like that worked." Rei glared at me. "You need to work on your glare." Rei sighed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Go any slower and you'll be going backwards." Tala said, still looking impressed with himself. Rei removed the white shirt and stared blankly at Tala. "Man, how many shirts do you wear?"

"Shut up!" Rei said.

"I'm rooting for Rei." I said. "Even though he's gonna lose, I want someone to beat you at this." Tala smirked.

"Not gonna happen."

Z

"Rei! Just pull it over your head already, I don't have all day!" I snapped. I hadn't walked the dogs yet. He tugged off his shirt. I suddenly found myself unable to look away. I gazed at his perfect chest.

"Stop looking at my like that Kai!" Rei said I blinked. Realizing what I was staring at with so much interest. I looked at Rei's face, a adorable blush had stained his face. I then looked at the object Rei was glancing at every now and then…Tala…I don't know why, but it was like a big flood washed over me, and I suddenly hated Tala. Tala was looking at Rei with a very evil smirk across his face.

"Ok." I said. They looked at me. "What's going on?" Rei blushed even more

"Nothing! It's nothing! Nothing to do with anything we talk about! Nothing! Your mind is playing tricks on you!" I couldn't help but laugh at Rei's desperateness, Tala joined me.

"Right, let us carry on, shall we?" Tala said regaining himself almost. Rei didn't look very happy at us. But decided to carry on.

Z

"Unreal."

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"I can't believe it!" Rei stood up. "I WON!" He started jumping up and down in happiness. I was gob-smacked. Tala was staring at the table with a gormless expression, I was smiling.

"He beat you dude!" I said and high-fived Rei. Tala stood up.

"Congrats." He said smiling. "I'd love to see you against Bryan!"

"Is he any good?" Rei asked. Tala nodded.

"I haven't played him yet, but he is awesome." Tala said. "He's part of a club, also how we get our money." I smirked.

"That was so funny!" Tala nodded. "He's been trying to get Tala to play against him."

"Why don't you?"

"Cause he's a chicken."

"Nice way of putting it Kai. Thank you." Tala said.

"You're very welcome." I said grinning. I looked at Rei who was poking the clothes. "What are you doing?"

"Deciding what I want to take of course! I want some souvenirs!" He picked up all my clothes. "I won't take Tala's, he's only visiting." And he walked out the room…correction…

"Run Rei! Run for your Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!"

"KON!"

Z

Kitty-cat: hee, hee! I got bored so I wrote a chapter! . the internet people are being mean! They keep cutting off every ones Internet. Kicks computer** DIE! **Ehem. I still have to do my violin practice yet…

Caoi

Kitty-cat .


	8. More Prank calls

Zzz – Change of call

– Russian

It might be confusing, but Tala decides to join in the fun after a while.

On with it!

Seriously bored

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

:Bonjour.: hee hee

:Hello, Oliver:

:Ce oui.:

"Fuck the French dude, its getting annoying."

:err…who is this:

"It's the candy man."

:umm…right…what do you want:

"World destruction, to annoy the fuck out of people, you know, the usual."

:Where is Rei? I have this down as Rei in my memory…:

"Well, it's wrong isn't it?"

:What? mummering is heard in the background ok. Can we make this quick, I have a meeting soon.:

"No. We can't, "

:I'm not speaking French, kindly don't speak your home language.:

"I'll speak whatever language I want to you and make sure you remember that or I'll and that won't be very nice because they'll be and you will , understand?"

:…no…:

"You little keep track of what I'm saying!"

:I really have to go now! I-:

"You'll go when I dismiss you, got that!"

:Y-yes s-sir…:

"You're not worth my time!"

zzzzz

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

:Hello? Enrique here, please leave a message after the tone and I'll try to get back to you, but I'm not promising…:

" you pick up the phone when it rings! You're not worth my time either! Pft! Mejetics!"

zzzz

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

"Hey! You made it!"

"Just!"

Ring, Ring…

:Hello, who is this:

"We."

"Are."

"Your."

"Worst."

"Nightmares!" insert evil laughers.

:I recognize your voices…they sound very familiar. Have we met:

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"I don't have a brain."

"I'm an idiot." One two three.

"Please fix us."

:Umm…if you tell me who you are exactly, I can make sure you get help, other wise I will analyze your voices and see that way.:

"Zzz…zzz….zzz"

"Really! How?"

:It's simple really. starts talking. That's how."

"Has actually fallen asleep.."

"Try it then."

"…hey! What's going on!"

"You need better security."

"is now awake hee, hee!"

:Who is this? No body's managed to hack in before:

"Kenny has."

"I have, just now infact!"

"And you're an "

"Fuck her man, my TV shows starting soon. NEXT VICT-I MEEN, PERSON!

Zzz

Burrr…burrr…burrr…burrrr…

:Hello? Judy here.:

"Hey baby, free tonight?"

"hits keep your self under control! I don't want you chatting up my team members parents!"

"Man, why does he have her on his phone!"

"Dunno. Not the problem though…"

:What is the problem:

"Well, it's hard to explain…you."

:Did I do something:

"SHIT! Fuck man don't you try to do that again?"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"No, them! the little are trying to disable my system."

"JUST cause we're idiots, doesn't mean you can kill us! you little cause we don't have time for like you!"

zzz

Kitty-cat: beddy-bye time! Eat well! And happy Tuesday!

Tala: -.-; you need to get out more…

Caoi! .


	9. Chapter 9

Torn

Chapter 8…okay, I'm going to stop counting now…

Stupid Rei, be kind to the 'guests' but not me! Humph! I'll get him back! I'm currently walking the dogs with Rei, as we do every Sunday. Of course, Tala's afraid of to small harmless puppies! Wimp…Anywho.

"So, I was thinking about buying some stuff for the puppies, do you mind?" I probably do.

"No, not really…why?" He shrugged.

"Cause, I wouldn't want to buy them and the have you shout at me."

"Yea, you're right, you wouldn't." He smiled and laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"You, you never really used to act like this when we were all together." He said, I presume he was meaning Tyson and the others. He looked at me, obviously expecting a reply. I looked back at him. "Why…was that?" I shrugged and turned back to the path, deep in thought. We were walking towards the hills.

"I never really trusted anyone enough to open up around them…"

"What about Tala?" I looked at the clouds.

"It took him years to gain my trust…then shortly after, I left the abbey…"

"Don't mind me asking, but…why are they looking for you?"

"He…well…" I sighed. "You know that there is no such thing as a life sentence, right?" Rei's eye's widened. "He might get discharged very soon, I don't think he has long left before he leaves, but every one knows that when he gets out, he's gonna want to see me, and if I'm not there…he'll…take it out on the others…I feel bad for leaving them…but I couldn't…" I felt his hand touch my shoulder. He was smiling sadly, I smiled back. "I couldn't face him again."

"Don't worry, but…" He was probably afraid to ask a question. I smiled at him.

"Go ahead."

"Why doesn't Tala report you, why is he just lingering? Shouldn't he tell the others where you are?" I then realized something.

"The phone calls…he's…" I ran back though the woods, I could here Rei call me. I didn't care! I had to find Tala!"

Tala's pov.

I looked out to the woods. I was happy Kai had found someone who would look after him, and who he could trust, I sighed and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

:Tala, are you sure you want to do this: I heard the other person say, his voice soothing.

"Yes, Kai's happy hear, I'll accept his punishment."

:He might say no…he might take you both…:

"He hasn't got enough time to take us both…I don't want him to have to leave his paradise."

:His…paradise…: I could feel him smile. :I remember that place…: I smiled as well, silent tears streamed down my face.

"He can't kill me…as they said, I'm already dead…"

:Tala I-:

"Bryan, this is my choice, not yours, my decision, anyway, I can be repaired…he can't." The other line was silent, I could hear Bryan breathing. "I'll be ok. I'll just get hurt a little-"

:A little? You'll be hurt badly! You'll have to live with it!" I cried some more. :And those tears strolling down your face, that's proof you have a heart:

"I don't want to hear it Bryan…I'll be fine…just hurt…I'm just another spare part anyway…"

:No! You're not Tala! You're still human! You-:

"SHUT UP!" I snapped, allowing the tears to come out fully. "I said I didn't want to hear it! It's my choice! I don't want someone dying when I can prevent it!" I calmed down a little. "And who knows…maybe they'll then be able to fix me…" I heard a noise that sounded like someone running up the stairs. "I have to go, can you book the flight to Holland, then I'll go straight to Russia!"

:Ok, see you soon…: I hung up and ran into the bathroom. Hoping that I could wipe my eyes. I heard someone come into the room.

"Tala! Get out here NOW!" I heard someone ram their fist to the bathroom door. "TALA!" I looked in the mirror. Good thing my eyes don't get blood shot. I flushed the toilet and ran the tap, turning it off then walking out the bathroom. Kai suddenly pinned me up against the wall.

"Kai! You're going to hurt him!" I looked to the door. Rei was stood there, panting. And Kai was out of breath to.

"Stay out of it Kon." Kai snapped. Rei withdrew, but stayed at the doorway, ready to run or stop Kai if he did anything stupid, but not as ready as he was. I smiled at Rei. I knew he didn't think Kai would do anything stupid. "What are you planning!" I looked at Kai.

"What do you…mean?" I got a slap round the face, I heard a small noise from Rei's direction, but Kai didn't register it. Normally he would, but not this time. "It's my desition not yours." I said, receiving another slap.

"That doesn't answer my question. Rei, calm down." I looked towards the younger boy. He was on his toes again, slowly backing down.

"I…I can't tell you why."

"Said who!"

"You'll try to stop me!"

"That's not the point!"

"I want to make my own choice!"

"I don't want my best-friend to be killed!" I looked at him straight. His eyes where wet Rei was in a state of shock. I would be to…

"I can't die Kai…" His eyes widened. "Not unless I'm a full human being again…I can't…" He started to cry.

"You can't leave me…you can't…"

"I can't ruin you paradise…over something like this…" His grip loosened and his head fell on my shoulder.

"But how could I have a paradise…without the people who helped me make it…" I patted his back. I looked at Rei who looked back at me. I nodded my head and he went to get the toilet roll from the bathroom. He patted Kai's back and gave him the roll.

"You will have us…all of us…I promise you, once he's gone…I'll come back, but next time…it will be all of us…"

zzz

kitty-cat:…well that was depressing…I was afraid I'd make it go on longer…tell me what you think! Express your feeling! . And here I am…drinking pepsi, completely hyper, writing depressing stuff…

I should probably get out more…

Caoi!

All surrender to the PIES! . 


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty-cat: so that I don't forget. Who has any suggestions about who I pair Tala up with? I don't particularly mind, unless it's something so stupid I can't take it seriously…

Torn

See you soon!

I sat on my bed, reading. It had been just yesterday we had the incident with Tala…Rei was probably talking to him about it…I think…I got snapped out my thoughts as I heard a knock on my door. I sat up expecting the person to come in.

"Kai? I brought you something to eat." I heard the voice say. I could tell it was Rei, nobody else could sound so sweet, and Tala would have probably came in.

"Come in, I'm not asleep or anything." He poked his head round the door. "What?" He opened the door fully, but shut it as soon as he got into the room. That's a good thing about Rei, no matter what, he respects everyone privacy. He was holding a tray in his hands. I could see a soup bowl and some bread on the side.

"I made you some soup. It's Chinese, it's called apple soup, I thought you might like to try it." I sat up properly. He laid it down on my lap. "I wasn't sure what kind of drink you would like, so I didn't get you anything. What would you like to drink?" Rei looked so beautiful standing there like that; the golden sun lighting up his side, smiling softly. His eyes shining with warmth, cheeks tinted with a barely noticeable blush. "Kai?" I snapped out of my thoughts. He laughed a bit. "Is it to hard for you to pick your own drink out?" I blushed a little. I hadn't been paying attention…

"Umm…I-I'll be o-ok." I said, just above a whisper. I looked at him. "Sit why don't you?" I asked. He sat. We sat in a comfortable silence. He was looking out the window.

"You really do have the best view of the house…" I said. "Tala said you could see all the forest. I say you can see everything." His eyes where dazed, this time he wasn't paying attention.

"Yea…" He looked at me so abruptly, I snapped out my thoughts fast and continued eating. He started humming a soft tune. I didn't recognize it, but it was beautiful. His humming turned into soft whispers, and then he started singing it so I could hear. It wasn't loud, it was soft, quiet. I recognized the language from when he was talking to his friends from China on the phone. He opened his eyes on the last note. They were brilliant gold. Not like anything I'd seen before. He looked at me a little and blushed. "That was…" He looked at me properly with a questionable look on his face. "Amazing…" He blushed again.

"Th-thanks." He said. Just above a whisper. He stood. "I should probably go down now, Tala wont be very happy if I leave him with two dogs for to long, 'ne?" He walked out and shut the door softly like he always does…

zzz

I walked down the stairs, carrying the tray. I walked into the kitchen to find Rei and Tala playing card games…why am I not surprised?"

"Hey Kai, want to join in?" Rei asked.

"Hard question, let me think…no." I said sarcastically.

"I was just being polite."

"Have a heart, have a cookie." Tala said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"When you going back to Russia then?" I asked.

"Erm…not sure yet…sometime next week maybe?" I nodded. If we we're going to the beach, we were going with Tala.

"Cool! We we're thinking of going to the beach! You just have to come Tala!" Tala smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Tala said. Rei grinned.

"It's settled then! We all go together!" Tala nodded.

"We all go together…"

xxx

_Bang._

_A shot of a gun…_

_Bang._

_Blood…_

_Bang._

_Thud…._

_Bang._

_Nothing…_

Xxx

I woke up, dripping in sweat…something wasn't right…I looked at the clock…it was 12 o'clock. I NEVER slept in this late! I looked around frantically… I saw Rei. His head resting on the bead, he was sat on the chair. I looked at where Tala should be…I saw sleeping pills.

"Idiot!" I mumbled. I quickly scrambled out of bed, minding not to wake Rei up.

Tala's pov.

I saw the Taxi coming round the corner. I was outside the house, waiting for it to pull up at the side so that the others would stay asleep.

"Where to mate?" The cab driver asked.

"The airport please." I said getting in. I saw the faint out line of Kai was we turned of up the road…the driver must have seen him as well.

"Not sayin' good bye 'eh?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I couldn't…we were going to go to the beach…" I said. "We've never been to a beach before…they don't have them in Russia…all he dose is stare out the window, looking at the beach. He's been to one in Japan…but I haven't…"

"When you come back, you'll have to go to Whitby beach, it's defiantly worth it. It's very touristy. I guess they all are, but Whitby beach it the place to go." I looked down.

"Whitby beach." A tear rolled down my face. "We all go together…"

Kai's pov.

"Rei! Get up! We need to go to the air-port!" He sat up, not taking much notice to what was going on.

"'The pair-port?" He asked, I had the urge to hit him round the head for looking so darn adorable.

"No," I said sweetly into his ear. "The AIRPORT! Now get out of dream-land and get down those stairs NOW!" He stood up and started to walk out. I had enough. I picked him up, though him over my shoulder, and walked out side. I through him into the back seat and started the engine. By now, he was waking up.

"Where are we going? And what about Tala?"

"Moron, why do you think we are going to the airport!" Rei's eyes widened.

"But…he said we would go to the beach, all of us…together…" Rei looked down. I could tell he was sad. He was looking forward to going to the beach.

"He slipped sleeping pills into our drinks. He only just left…I hope we can catch him." I thought aloud.

After a while, We got to the airport. Rei said he saw him run in, which meant he knew we where here. Rei moved fast which was good, I wouldn't be slowed down.

"Kai, there! Look!" He was about to go through the luggage place.

"Tala!" I shouted. I tried to catch up to him but it was too late.

"He left ya a note son." I heard a man behind me say. I looked at the man, he was presumably the taxi driver. He gave me the note. It had a single tear on it.

_We'll all go to the beach together…We'll all go to Whitby beach…but we'll ALL go together…_

Zzz

Kitty-cat: I would have gone on, but that was a nice place to stop! Happy Tuesday!

Tala: -.-' it's Sunday…


	11. Chapter 11

Torn

He can't leave…

The paper was stained with more tears as I cried onto it…I couldn't believe Tala was actually gone! I wouldn't believe it! I couldn't! But I did…I jumped as a hand was placed on my back. It was Rei. I looked at him, his eyes were full of tears, but he knew he didn't feel as bad as me.

"Is he coming back? He is right, I mean…" He pointed to part of the note. "He said we would go, but who is missing? He's gone to get them…he's coming back…" Rei's words were reassuring, but I didn't feel like I understood.

"The other Demo-boys…I, we, made a paradise together once…we wanted to escape, so we made a place we could…where it wasn't to warm…but it wasn't always snowing…were it had beaches and rocks…a place were we would never feel alone…if Tala's getting anyone…it'll be the others…but…he's going to get himself killed…" Rei looked at me sadly, then smiled.

"He won't die…I know he won't!" Rei said. I looked at him, how could he say those words with so much confidence. My bad thoughts of Tala seemed to drift away as I locked eyes with Rei. I knew somehow…he would be back…I always trusted Rei's opinion the most, and if Rei thought…no…KNEW Tala wouldn't die, I believed him!

"He wont…" I said, it sounded right. "He'll be back! We know he will…" Rei smiled more. "Can we…go and get him?" Rei looked in thought for a moment, then smiled, standing up, looking like the angle he was, he reached a hand out. I grasped it. He was like a heavenly guardian, sent to get me.

"We'll see…we'll see."

Rei's pov.

I listened to the phone ring. I don't know how exactly I managed to get this phone number, but I was glad I had it.

:Hello:

"Hello, Bryan? This is Rei."

:Rei: Even he sounded amazed. :How did you…:

"Err…I don't know…hey, listen, can we come visit?"

:Rei, this is a very important matter, I don't think you should get involved-:

"Tuff! Kai's upstairs, crying himself to sleep, and so I'm involved, whether you like it, or not!" I knew what these feelings I had for Kai were. It started of a small crush, I tried to avoid touching him, but I wanted to be near him. It slowly turned into a bit of an obsession, but it was defiantly something strong now. It mightn't be love, but it was close.

:Rei…you like him, don't you: I felt my face heat up. :Your blushing, I can tell you are, you like him a lot.:

"N-n-no!" Just cause I did, didn't mean I would SAY I did!

:You do! Not only are you an AWFUL liar, but Tala's been telling me about you to. You like him, go on, say it!" I could hear the sneer in his voice, he wasn't the same Bryan I knew a while ago…

"I don't! it's all lies!" I almost shouted. I could hear him laugh a bit. "Oh, and I bet you have an object of affection!" I said, glaring into the air.

:well that's nothing of YOUR concern now, is it:

"Answer my question!"

:I don't think it's a very good idea to bring Kai across, I defiantly don't think you should come…:

"I'll take that as a yes?" I heard him sigh.

:I'm not going to win.:

"No, you're not, so tell me what I want to hear."

:I'll see what I can do.: I paused.

"Good enough, for now. I'll ring back soon."

:How soon is soon:

"At the most tomorrow morning."

:You need to get a better hobby.:

"Yea, whatever, just get something sorted."

:Fine, bye.: I heard the phone click to finish the call. I stood and went to check on Kai. If things stayed like this, Kai would have back whatever it was…I think it was something like a paradise, I'm not sure, but I know that I can try to get it back, and I know Tala's helping me without knowing it. I hope it will make everything go away.

I got up to Kai's room and opened the door a little after tapping on it and getting no answer. I walked over to Kai's sleeping figure. His cheeks had red lines stained on them. You could tell he'd been crying. I stroked his cheek, he leaned into the touch. I stood and went to the bathroom, got a wet flannel, and walked back to Kai, cleaning the lines and the smudged paint from the side of his face, then putting the flannel away. I continued stroking his soft skin. I always imagined it to be soft, even though it was porcelain white. His features seemed to relax more and more. I held my palm against his cheek and he used it like a pillow. I stood and left the room as quietly as I could. I didn't want to, but I knew Kai would be up soon.

Kai's pov.

I opened my eyes as I heard the door open and close. I touched my cheek. I couldn't believe he just did that! He couldn't like me, I was always so mean to him…to all of them…I left them twice for my own reasons, first time I tried to steal their bit-beasts. I couldn't believe that he might like me, not even a little. I sat up. What was it I was feeling? I could feel my heart beat getting faster…

_Flash back_

_A small Kai was sat with a bigger girl, probably in her teens. He looked up at her, she was playing with some string, blushing softly._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, stretching up to feel her forehead. "Are you sick?" She laughed. A small Tala hit him over the head._

"_She's not sick!" Kai looked confused. "She I love!" He said mockingly. The girl blushed harder. Kai looked at her._

"_What's…love like?" She started at him. _

"_It's when you're heart beats faster…"_

He held his chest, it hurt.

"_You lose your self around that person…"_

I fell back.

"_You feel safe…"_

He smiled softly, what if Rei did love him?

"_And you feel happy around that person, you don't want to lose them…"_

He looked at the picture next to his bed, he looked at the Chinese blader in the middle of them.

"_It's scary." Tala said. Kai looked at him. "It makes you be an idiot, you get absorbed, you become more open, and you don't notice."_

He hadn't noticed, he had been more open, and he'd certainly been an idiot. He got out of the bed. He had to tell Rei…but now all he needed to do was figure out how…


	12. Chapter 12

Torn

I think I might…

I just realized something… Telling someone you love him or her is NOT easy…especially if it's Rei… 

I know he said he was gay but…he's my teammate, I'm his captain AND he's my best friend. It's kinda hard, weird, stupid, and embarrassing. He's on the phone to someone…I hope someone I know so I can beat him or her up later…but swiftly moving of that subject…

"Hey Kai," Rei said, he finished him phone call while I was thinking. "Do you still…umm…want to go to…Russia?" I looked at him. He was looking down slightly nervous.

"R-really?"

"I know you said you wanted to go at one point, but I wasn't sure if you still do, I mean, I have tickets and all-"

"You would really do that?" Rei looked at me.

"Do…what?"

"Let me go to Russia?" Rei nodded.

"Of course! I mean, you seemed sad Tala went without you, I booked us tickets," He blushed. "But I don't need to come, I could look after the dogs and-"

"Rei! You HAVE to come! I insist it! You booked us both tickets, so we both go…but if you don't want to come…" Rei shook his head.

"I'd love to come! I mean, I got recommended not to but…"

"Rei, who did you get to book the tickets?" He looked around.

"Umm…"

"Rei." He mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What? You're mumbling again."

"Bryan." I was shocked. Since when were they friends. "I was looking for someone to ask, and Bryan was in my phone book, I don't know how but…"

"I must have added him at some point."

"Or Tala. He was using my phone at one point." I nodded.

"Maybe…well, when will we be going?" Rei sat down opposite me.

"Next week, he said umm…the person you wanted, would be there next week." I nodded.

"Thanks a lot, I'm very grateful."

"But…I didn't really do anything…"

"If it was someone else, like Tala, they would probably make sure I didn't go, so I wouldn't do anything stupid." Rei looked worried.

"You ain't going to do anything stupid now are you?" I laughed a little.

"You're picking up on that northern accent. No, I'll try not to anyway…" Rei's cheeks puffed up.

"You WON'T there ain't no TRY about it, and there ain't nothing wrong with my accent."

"_Ain't _there?" He looked away and closed his eyes.

"No, there _ain't,_" (1) I laughed again, he started laughing to. I suddenly became nervous, now was when I was to suppose to say how I felt… "Is they're something bothering you?"

"Umm…I…I have…something to…" The phone started ringing. Remind me to kill the phone later…Rei obviously looked pissed as well.

"Hello?" He asked in a dead tone. "Hi…I have a favor to ask…can you look after the house while I'm away…We're going on a holiday…please Johnny! I'm begging you…we have two dogs, plants, stuff like that…ok, thanks…ok…bye!" He put the phone down.

"What did he want?" I asked, he sat back down.

"He was wondering if Oliver could stay here for a while, but we ain't going to be here so that's that," I smiled. "Oh! Did you want something to eat or drink?" I thought for a moment, I WAS hungry…

"Yes please, do you know any Russian food?" He nodded.

"Just one, Tala taught me it…he said it was your favorite." My eyes lit up. "I can't pronounce the name though, so I'll just start it." I nodded. He left the room. I sat back and sighed. Why was it so hard? I never realized it could be so…annoying!

I sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out my feelings…I didn't want it to ruin our friendship or anything…but…I really wanted it to be more…

"OWW!" I looked at the door; I ran and went to Rei. His hand was bleeding and his elbow was burnt.

"You ok?" He nodded. I got the bandages out the first aid cubed, I picked him up and put his elbow under the cold water and started bandaging his hand. "Moron! What where you doing?" Rei smiled slightly.

"I cut my hand and then brushed my elbow against the pan…" I looked into the pot. "I just need to put the stuff on the board in, then it's just about done…" I put the rest in, ignoring Rei's protests. "I can do it! I'm fine!" he winced as he moved his elbow.

"You were saying…" He looked down slightly angry. "Now what?" He looked at me, then at the floor again, blushing slightly.

"Then leave it for five minutes so the vegetables can soften," He said. I smiled slightly. "Stop looking at me like that…I feel like a child!"

"You ARE a child!" He puffed his cheeks. "Innocent like a child anyway." He blushed slightly; I looked away, feeling my own face heat up. "I…umm…" Now! Say it! SAY IT! "Think the food it ready?" He looked slightly disappointed.

"Umm…yea, I'll dish it out."

"No, don't worry-" Our hands touched the plates at the same time, mine on top of his. I didn't want to pull my hand away…but I thought it was best, we both pulled away after a matter of seconds, lighting the room up.

"Sorry!" we both said. I tried to open my mouth to tell him, but no words came out…I tried again…nothing…

"Umm…" Rei started fidgeting. I looked away. "I…ugh…" I looked at Rei out the corner of my eye, now it was his turn to try. "I…I think…I might…umm…"He looked at me out the corner of his eye, we quickly looked away.

"I…I…Rei, I…" He looked at me again, looking away so I wouldn't catch him.

"This is…very awkward…" He said, brushing a bang out of his face.

"Yea." I scratch the back of my head. "Very…" Awkward didn't BEGIN to describe it! It was a horrid silence. That's when I smelt something. "Is something…burning?" We looked at the stove.

"The dinner!" Rei shouted. We rushed to save it, and it tasted fine! Anything Rei makes tastes nice burnt or not…but this was by FAR the best. "Do you…like it?" I nodded.

"It's lovely! Not that all your cooking isn't, but this is beautiful! I've never tasted anything better!" He laughed a bit.

"This is you favorite dish though, of course you would think that!"

"No one makes it this well though!" He blushed.

"T-thanks." I could tell he was going to try saying it again. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I think I was just waiting for him to say it. (A/N: is it so annoying when that happens!) I had never been in this situation before…I have barely ever said this to anyone…I hope I can tell him…the phone started ringing again. "I'll get that."

"I'll clear up."

Zzz

Ain't is like a common thing us northerners use, it can get pretty annoying sometimes -.-;

Kitty-cat: I've been in a similar situation before, it's like soooooo annoying, you both know what you want to say, but…you can't…oh well, I'm being shoved of the com now! ;

Caoi! .


	13. Chapter 13

Torn

A little help won't hurt!

Ok, so far, I have achieved much! Not. However I do know it is very hard and I will need help, after all, a little help never hurt anyone. So all this somehow leads me to the phone…which is going to tell me who to ring…I hope…Tala might help, although he'd probably laugh…Bryan would also laugh, tell Rei, or not be any good…Oliver is WAY too sappy…Tyson…my next target on the prank phone calls…Max…Lee…Kenny…man, way to many numbers…Hiro…wait, Hiro, maybe he could help…I can't believe what I just did…

:Hello:

"Hello, is this Johnny?"

:Yes, what's it to you dick-weed: I'm so going to regret this…

"I need you to…give me some advice…" There it is that awkward silence.

:I don't get it, Rei is excellent at giving advice, why not ask him:

"I couldn't do that! This advice is…that doesn't matter, will you help?"

:Well…:

"Hurry up and answer me Hooy morzhovy." 

:With that attitude, forget it.:

"Fine! I'll be nice, I'm desperate here! I need someone's help!"

:Ok, ok, don't have a cow! What is it you wanted to know:

"Err…I don't know how to ask…umm…" I cleared my thought. "Well, umm…how do you…tell someone…something…"

:You tell them. Depends on whom the person is and what it is you want to tell them.:

"Well, how do you tell them…you…like them?" I hear choking, not a good sign.

:You ARE Kai right:

"I CAN feel you know!"

:Well, I guess it can take some doing, but if you look them straight in the eye, you might find it easier, and remember, sometimes actions speak louder than words.:

"Thanks, I think that'll help."

:Hold on, why couldn't you ask Rei, don't tell me you…:

"NO! I just didn't want him bugging me about it!"

:Sure! I believe you.:

"Whatever…" I hung up. I thought about what I could do or say to Rei to let him know how I feel…but what was it?

_Flash back_

_Rei entered with a bunch of flowers in his hand, singing happily to himself. _

"_What are you so happy about?" Kai asked._

"_They had some really nice flowers in the shop this week, the owner let me have these half price…it's a shame the didn't have anymore."_

"_Don't tell me your one of those flower lovers."_

"_Yup!"_

"_Go on then, tell me the meanings of the roses then."_

"_Black is Death, Yellow if happiness, Pink is friendship, Red is love, and White is Life, or Pure Love."_

_End of flashback_

That's it! I'll get him Roses…what color… 

"I'm going out!" I shouted up the stairs. A muffled reply from upstairs came, but I was straight out.

Zzz

I got to the shop, I had a cap on, and my triangles where rubbed of, I wore baggier clothes. I was looking round the shop when a girl came to where I was. She didn't look much older than Kenny.

"Can I help you?" I looked at her.

"Umm…can I have your whitest roses please?" She smiled.

"The Ice-cream rose, in-love are we?" I felt my face heat up.

"N-no!" She giggled. "My, friend…umm…likes flowers, that's all…"

"Rei, yes?" I nodded. "I'm sure he'd love them! I'll show you to the roses." She took me to the back of the shop. There sat some beautiful, pristine white roses on a table.

"Wow…they're…" She grinned.

"Beautiful, ain't they?" I nodded. She picked them up. "And now half price!" I smiled.

"You aren't going to get money that way." I got out the full amount.

"I know, I'm too nice."

Zzz

Rei's pov.

Right, Kai's out, I'm home, no one to bother me, now all that needs to be done, is for Bryan to pick up the damned phone!

:Hello:

"Bryan, I need to talk to you!"

:It's three in the bloody morning! Can't it wait:

"Hell no! I need advice and I need it NOW!" Ok, so Bryan isn't as bad as I thought he was, I guess you could call us friends now.

:Fine, seeing as I'm already awake, shoot.:

"Well, I want to tell someone how I feel, how do I do that?"

:You go up to him, look him in the eye, and say 'I love you Kai'.:

"I can't do that!"

:I'm not a love doctor you know.:

"I know! But I don't know who else to turn to!"

:How about Kai: I stood silently. :Think about it, if you ask him how he would tell someone he liked someone, maybe that would help…or…:

"Or what?"

:You have to listen clearly, and it might take some time…repeat after me…Ya vas lyublyu…

zzz

Kitty-cat: that took a long time! Any way, review!

Note: the Russian insult meant walrus dick


	14. Chapter 14

Torn

Try to say Ya vas lyublyu

Ok, so now where am I? No where that will be any use, that's for sure. At the present moment I am outside the house, on the step, holding a bouquet of white roses, waiting for the door to open. Which isn't going to happen. I got the courage to open the door. I walked near the kitchen where I could hear Rei talking on the phone. I listened to what he was saying. He was trying to pronounce something, although I couldn't quite make it out. It took him sometime to say it. I knew he was talking to Bryan, he gave up at one point and said his name. I kept listening. My eyes widened as I heard what he was saying.

"Ya…vas…lyublyu…Ya vas lyublyu! I did it! I said it! Ya vas lyublyu!" I couldn't listen any more, that was it; he'd led me into thinking he liked me when he didn't. The next thing I knew I was out the house running. I just kept running…

Rei's pov.

I couldn't believe I'd said it!

:Rei, calm down, it's Kai you want to be repeating it to: I blushed slightly. My face paled as I heard the front door shut. Kai didn't slam the door… I ran into the hallway. A bunch of pure white roses where in the middle of the floor. I heard myself calling his name down the street. :Rei, what's wrong:

"It's Kai…he…he heard us talking and…"

:Are you sure: I picked up the roses and put them in a vase. :Rei…I'm so sorry…: I sniffed.

"It's not your fault, you where trying to help me, that's all…it's just…"

:Don't cry Rei, it's hard I know, but I'm sure everything will work out…:

"Yea, it will…all I have to do is find him…but what was it you where teaching me to say? I know it would be easier if I didn't know but…"

:'Ya vas lyublyu' means 'I love you' in Russian.:

"Really?" I stared at the roses. I saw a label on them.

_To: Rei_

_Love form: Kai_

_I was listening to you drag on about roses…this is proof_

_I love you Rei…_

"Oh Kai…I love you too…"

zzz

Kai's pov.

Now what? I'm lost in a big town, with little money…great, just great. Someone passed me by and looked at me funnily, some laughed, some whispered, and some shouted the word 'Goth' at me, whatever that was, my English was limited.

"Not nice is it?" I looked behind me. There was a porcelain white girl standing behind me. She wore a big coat with fluffy edges and a matching hat. "Being called a Goth. People over here should be nicer, would you like something to eat, I know a very good chipy down the road." I nodded. Her tone was dead and her eyes changed shades of blue, one she started, her eyes where dark blue and she had big pupils, at the end, her pupils where smaller and her eyes where lighter. As I followed her, I noticed the gazes went from me, to her. She would keep her cool, but her fists where clenched shut tightly.

"Umm…can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why do people call you 'Goth'?"

"It started because my skin was pale, now it is because I am sort of one really…" I noticed her lips where painted black and she seamed very dark. "I don't mind you asking questions you know, I like helping people understand stuff."

"Umm…what's a chipy?" She looked at me, still walking.

"You ain't from round here are you?" I shook my head. "It's a fish and chip shop." A person walked behind us making fun of her. "Past' zabej, padla jebanaja!" I looked at her amazed. "Sorry, I pick up insults in other languages…"

"I just can't believe you spoke Russian…I am Russian." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm…so sorry, I say things like that cause no one understands me…" I shook my head. She walked into a fish shop and came back out with two big helpings of chips. "I can tell you ain't having a good day, you should eat!" I took my portion and we went to sit down, I found myself telling her what had happened between Rei and Bryan.

Zzz

Rei's pov.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! I've lost Kai, hear I am, in a random town with my car, looking for him. This is the fourth town I've been to, and no sign of him! Girls are trying to seduce me, and I don't know where he is! I've got it!

"Excuse me miss, you wouldn't have seen anyone different round here, have you?"

"I've seen you, does that count?" Oh boy.

"I'm looking for a friend, he has two toned blue hair, a bit taller than me, crimson eyes, baggy clothes."

"Oh! Him, the Goth guy, what will I get if I tell you?"

"What would you like?"

"A date." I gulped. "I take it that's a no? He went that way, I'm not telling you where though." She walked off.

I walked near a monument, when something sitting on it caught my eye. Kai, was eating chips, with a girl. I wouldn't be surprised if that was his girlfriend or something the heartless bastered! I walked up to him, I'll teach him!

Zzz

Kai's pov.

"Try talking to him, he might have been learning to say it to say it to someone else." I looked at her puzzled but she was looking ahead. She pointed at someone. "But I think you lost that chance." Rei was walking over to us, and to put it plainly, didn't look very happy.

"Rei! Listen! I-" Before I knew it, I felt a big nasty sting in my cheek.

"No Kai, I will not listen! I come all the way out here, visit four different places, search high and low, and what do I find? You sitting with some girl you don't even know! You jump to conclusions when I learned how to say something in Russian so I could tell you I loved you! I didn't even know at the time what it was, all I knew is if I said it to you, it would be easier! But instead, within the first hour or two, you have your self-a girlfriend! I don't care what your excuse is, this time I'm not buying it! You can go to Russia and never come back! In fact, you little girlfriend can have my ticket! See what I care! But after that I never want to see your ugly face ever, AGAIN!" He stormed off, crying his eyes out before I could say anything "And you can find your own way back cause I don't want you in the same car as me ever again either!" I looked at him, feeling the salty liquid roll down my face.

"Don't worry…it'll all be ok…I promise…"

zzz

Kitty-cat: before any of you do, and I know some of you will, do not complain about the arument, kapish? Comment on it, do NOT complain! I have to go away for the weekend. I'm being forced into it. So I'd give it about four days before I update cause I'm not going to be very happy.

I got called Goth; its some nickname a kid in my class called me cause I was as white as a doll, naturally white. In that part of England, it's be the bully, or be bullied, harsh much? Also the reason I live in Indonesia, I know, sad, not the point.

Caoi! .


	15. Chapter 15

**Torn**

**To the ends of the earth**

I ran and I ran and I ran…I HAD to find Rei. This was my entire fault, if I hadn't jump to conclusions, then Rei might be right by me now…I saw the girl drive up to me on a motorbike. She pulled up at the side of the road, I stopped by her.

"Need a lift?" I got on the back and she started to drive. "You live in Mc'gregor's house right?"

"Yea, you know where it is?"

"How could I not? It's huge and right on the top of the hill."

Zzz

Rei?

What now Drigger?

Why are you running away? You ARE aware you're jumping to conclusions like Kai

I'm jumping of the balcony that's where I'm jumping.

You know you won't, you tried before, remember? These where you're exact words: I can't take it, Kai doesn't love me! How could he love me, there's nothing left for me to live for!

Shut up Drigger! You can't stop me!

I ran to the balcony above the door and climbed up onto the edge. I lifted my arms up and shut my eyes. I needed to clear my mind…I needed to fall.

Zzz

She parked up and pointed to the balcony. I stood for a moment gathering in what was happening. Rei was on the edge of the balcony.

"Rei!"

zzz

This was it, I would jump of. I heard my name being called in the distance, but when I opened my eyes to see whom it was, I was already falling forwards. I screamed as I was not prepared for this sudden fall, but before I reached the ground, I felt something catch me.

Zzz

I got out my phone, it was sweet how Kai caught Rei, but next time they do that, he better warn me that they're suicidal.

:Tammy? Is that you:

"Kai caught Rei in his arms, isn't that sweet?"

:I'm so sorry! I didn't think Rei was the suicidal type…:

"Don't worry, I got Kai here in time, didn't I?"

:Yea, thanks for your help.:

"No prob. it was like a walk in the park."

:Bye then.:

"Caoi."

Zzz

I looked in his eyes. He looked scared and alone.

"Rei? Are you…" I trailed of, I was clinging to my shirt. "Ok?"

"K-K-Kai? I-is that y-you?" He was stammering badly. I brought him closer to me.

"Shush, don't worry, I've got you now, your safe." He calmed down a little. I looked at the girl who was on the phone. "Hey kid!" She looked at me. "Thanks, but tell the red-head to be more subtle please? Thanks." I walked in as she smirked at me.

"Will do!" She said in the distance. I put Rei on the couch. His eyes where closed and he looked unconscious.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me! I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't move on that quickly. I bought you some roses, I guess you found them seeing as they're in a vase. I'm sorry for doubting you, it's my fault really and…there' something you should know." Kai kissed Rei softly on the lips. "Wo aì ni." He stood and walked upstairs.

Zzz

Did he just…Impossible…how did he know how to speak Chinese?

I touched my lips. He just kissed me? I want to believe it so much…he even saved me from falling…I looked at the White roses on the table in the clear vase. The petals glistened with water in the light. I stood and walked up the stairs without thinking. I looked in Kai's room. He was sat on the bed with no shirt on, obviously getting ready for bed. I watched in change and lay on top of his covers. He was deep in thought because he didn't notice me come round and stand by his bed. I bent over and whispered into his ear.

"Boo." He jumped slightly and I chuckled. He was blushing.

"Rei? You where awake?" I nodded and straddled him. "R-Rei…what are you doing?" I shut him up by slamming my lips down onto his. I parted before he could respond. He sat there like a dumbstruck dummy.

"Yes, I am awake…and as for what I'm doing…" I ran a finger down his chest and to his belly button. "I'm not sure, but I know I'm going to like it…and you might to…" I crashed my lips down on his. I could feel him respond quickly. He started to respond as I knew he would. He became dominant.

"You don't know how long I've stared at you, wanting you…needing you…I almost jumped you once…but I managed to resist the urge. I would wake up and stare at your perfect body…longing for this moment.…and now it's here.." He kissed me passionately as he slipped my pants off. "I'm NOT going to waste to." I moaned as he thrusted himself into me. Marking me as his with his wet kisses, then thrusted himself again.

"Kai…make me…yours…forever…" I ran a hand through his hair and pulled his head up from my lower regions and kissed him forcefully. "Follow me to the ends of the earth and back again…"

"Of course I will…for you I'd do anything…"

"Fuck me." As soon as I had said that, he made me cum with one swift blow.

Zzz

I sighed as I heard the phone ring. I picked it up. Rei was still panting.

"H...hello…" I was out of breath.

:umm…Kai…are you ok?" I groaned. Granger.

"Peachy, now what did you want?" Rei called my name from underneath me and I kissed him to shut up. I put the phone on the table and continued what we where doing.

:Umm…Kai?…Kai…: I pressed the off button. I like it when they go off them selves…

zzz

Kitty-cat: So…how was it? I feel ill so I have to go now…I'll attempt to updat Torn and Forever tomorrow, and I'll see about writing a sequel to Forever and ever, although it was suppose to be English course work….oh well…got to go to bed now!

May the Lord be with you!

Caoi .


	16. Chapter 16

**Torn**

**More from the pink fluff ball of doom!**

I woke to see Rei looking up at me with a grin on his face. I smiled back and lent forward, kissing him furiously. I lent back and his golden eyes shone brightly and he then returned the kiss. I rolled over so I was on top of him and continued kissing him. He pulled away panting.

"Morning kitten, how are you this fine morning?"

"Shut up and fuck me will you!" He replied bringing my head down to his lips. I smirked slightly at the groan I got when I moved out the bed. "Kaaaaai!" Rei grabbed my wrist and pulled me back a bit.

"Rei, I have things to do today and you have to work. Don't forget Tyson called last night for you."

"I can call in sick."

"No you can't, now get your sexy ass out of bed now!" He sat up reluctantly and started to get dressed. "I'll leave you to explain to Tyson about what happened." I left the room to get the dog leads. When I got to the puppy's I almost screamed. "Rei…what did you do to them?" I said as calmly as I could. I felt his arms wrap round my waist.

"You said I could buy them some stuff, they look so cute!" In front of us where Yoshiko and Mei-ling ware bows in their hair and doggy jackets with pretty designs on.

"They have bows…in their hair Rei…that is just plain sick." Rei picked one up.

"Look at her! She looks so cute! Like a teddy bear!" He hugged her. I hit my head against the wall. "Say if you don't like it."

"I don't not like it, I hate it!"

"You'll get used to it." He walked into the kitchen; I followed him in and sat at the table.

"When is Oliver getting here?" I asked him as he lay a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Today, I'll be at work when he gets here so TRY to be nice to him, ok?"

"You could call in sick, don't let me stop you."

"I'm out of bed now, might as well go." I groaned, if only I had agreed with him earlier.

"Be like that!"

"I will! Bye Kai!" He walked out the front door. I stood in the doorway. "You're better telling people things than me, my phones on the table don't forget to ring Tyson!" I drove off before I had a chance to argue.

"REI!"

zzz

I listened to the phone ring…stupid Rei…I don't WANT to phone Tyson…

:Hello? Max speaking.:

"Hi…umm, Max, is Tyson there please?"

:Yea, hold on.: I heard some distant shouting. :Hello? Who is this:

"Hey, it's Kai I-"

:Hey Kai! How are you! I rang you yesterday, I didn't think you would ring back:

"Yea, umm…sorry bout that…"

:It sounded weird…did you have a girl over or something:

"It was…" I cleared my throughout. "Rei." I heard him start to choke.

:It was WHO: I heard a female voice say.

"H-Hillary?"

:Tyson's got the speakers on again.: Kenny pointed out. I felt my face redden.

"Tyson! I told you to stop doing that! What where you ringing for any way?"

:Oh, yea, I was bored and I wondered if you or Rei could make me un-bored.:

"That was all?"

:Yup: I felt my eye twitched.

"You rang me, right when I was in the middle of something very important, because you where bored!"

:Err…is that a bad thing:

"Err, YES! I don't OFTEN get people ringing me in the middle of sex!"

:umm…yea…sorry bout that…:

:So, how long have you two been going out: I heard Hillary say.

"Since last night, why?"

:Last night: I heard Max exclaim.

"Well, technically we don't go out…but does that classify?"

:So you haven't asked him out yet: Hillary asked.

"Nope."

:Have you said anything about it, or did you just fuck him into the floor: Tyson asked. I heard Hillary shout at him for being rude.

"Yea, we said we loved each other, not properly though. That's about it."

:Rei's two years younger than you Kai, you should be ashamed: I paused.

"Is that who I think it is?"

:Oh, yea, I forgot to mention that Mariah was here didn't I?" I almost screamed at him.

"Yea, you might have missed that bit out."

:I can't believe you did that to poor Rei-Rei:

"For your information, Rei came onto me, NOT the other way round!"

:He would never do that:

"Oh yea! Well he did, and you can't prove me wrong!"

:And you can't prove I'm wrong! I know EVERY thing about Rei-Rei, and I know he's to sweet and kind to do that:

"Oh yea! Bet you didn't know he was suicidal! Bet you didn't know he has blink 182 CD's and I bet you didn't know he rocks at poker!" She gasped.

:He does NOT play poker:

"You're right, he plays strip poker! I have a witness called Tala!"

:How DARE you say such horrible things about Rei-Rei:

"Stop calling him Rei-Rei, he's my kitten, not your 'Rei-Rei'!" I slammed the phone down to quickly to here what she was going to say. I got out the leads for the dogs as the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood a green haired person.

"Kai! Hello, I didn't expect to see you here!" I shrugged and shook his hand.

"Hey, come in." Oliver put his supper-sized suitcases next to the door.

"Aw! What cute dogs! I like their ribbons!" I rolled my eyes.

"The ribbons Rei put on them, not me." Oliver nodded. "Umm…I wouldn't suggest going into the right wing bedroom, it's umm…a bit messy." I scratched the back of my head and attempted to hide the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks. He laughed and nodded a bit.

"If you say so, but Rei isn't the type to have a messy house."

"Oh, its my room, it has to be cleaned from…err…last night…" He nodded.

"I understand." I smiled.

"Thanks." I picked up his bags. "I'll take these to the second room in the left wing." He nodded and went to the living room. This was going to be a long day…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Torn**

**Shoo!**

Rei walked in the house with his usual 'I'm back' and put his stuff away, then straight into the kitchen where I would usually wait for him to make me dinner, but it wasn't me he was greeted with. I was in the living room, innocently playing on the play station away from Oliver. He walked into the living room a few minutes later to check up on me. I wasn't having a good day.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Rei asked as he sat beside me. I was playing shooting games with the play gun we bought for the games.

"Your girlfriend called, she is staying at Tyson's place, she was being a right twit. Then mister 'let's make Kai's day even worse' came and decided it was a good idea to search the house from head to toe. The make me sit down and listen to a ten-hour video on all the art works in the Louver or whatever it's called. And by this time Yoshiko had gone to the bathroom on my comic books, and neither of the dogs would go for a walk. I managed to get them out and there was a field trip to the woods for the pre-school or something. Since then I've been playing all the new games we bought last week, grand-theft auto, Tekken 5, Devil may Cry, stuff like that. This gun is cool by the way, thanks."

"You're welcome. Since when did you start calling Mariah my girlfriend?"

"Since she called you her 'Rei-Rei'." I snorted. "I showed her." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I better call her back again, she's at Tyson's place right?"

"Yea, she's been calling you all day. It's getting really annoying." I turned the game off and kissed him as hard as I could. "I feel better now, come on." EW walked back into the kitchen, forgetting we were still holding hands.

Zzz

I sat at the table as Rei went to make so coffee. I looked at Oliver who was grinning at me with that 'I know what's going on' way Oliver style. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone Kai?" Rei choked on the glass of water he was drinking. I stepped back from the table.

"W-What are you talking about! I'm not!" He sighed at looked up.

"It's so cute! A teammate falling for the captain, how romantic! But you two shouldn't be ashamed! No, you two should be happy and want to tell the world!" I looked at Rei, who was looking at me. I shrugged.

"Umm…Oliver…I don't think we are actually going out…are we."

"Don't think so." Oliver looked at us.

"You see, it's not like one of us asked the other to go out." Rei had gone red.

"Nope, just sort of…happened…" I started laughing at Rei. "You should see your face, you embarrass a coke can!" He hit me on the head.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"So then, ask each other." Oliver said interrupting us.

"Excuse me?"

"Come again?"

"Kai, ask Rei to go out with you." This time my face flushed.

"ME! Why me!" Rei snickered

"Because your obviously the seme in this relationship." Rei looked slightly offended.

"So! I don't care!" Oliver turned me to face Rei. He turned Rei so he was slightly in the light.

"Perfect, I'll go get my camera!"

"Umm…do we really need to do this?"

"I don't think so." I scratched the back of my head; Rei was blushing a little and looking at the floor.

"So…"

"Yea…" H looked at me hopefully.

"You want me to say this, don't you!" I teased, poking his reddened face.

"N-no! Of course not! I think it's a waste of time!" I kissed him lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed his again, wrapping my arms round his hips as he wrapped his round my neck. I pulled him as close to me as I could and I felt his hands running through my hair pulling me down. I heard a noise that sounded like a click and looked at the door. Oliver stood there with a camera in his hands.

"OLIVER!"

zzz

I listened to the phone ring. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Kai was next to me, the phone was on speaker.

:Hello! Rei-Rei! Is that you Rei-Rei! Oh Rei-Rei! Please Rei-Rei come back to me! You haven't called me in ages Rei-Rei! Rei-Rei:

"Hi Mariah, how are you?"

:Oh Rei-Rei, you still care about me! I feel so happy:

"How could I not care about my little sister?"

:Oh Rei-Rei, I missed you so much! That horrid team captain of yours said such horrid things about you! He said you played poker! He was so mean! Did he hurt you! He said some horrid, horrid things about you Rei-Rei, it sounded like he'd raped you, are you ok? He didn't did he? He said you came onto him! How could he:

"Mariah, I'm fine! What he said was true, just give him a break!"

:Oh Rei-Rei, you're so sweet, don't worry about him, he was the one who did wrong to you, so don't feel like you have to cover for him:

:Hey Rei, how are you:

"Hey Max, I'm fine, how are you?"

:I'm not sure, your pink princess keeps trying to kills us for not letting he phone you and not telling her where you are.:

:Rei-Rei! Are you still there! That mean blond and his friends wont let me ring you or visit you! You want me to come round don't you? See! Rei-Rei wants me to visit him! Where do you live Rei-Rei, I'll be round as soon as I can and stop that mean team captain of yours from hurting you anymore:

"Mariah! I don't want to leave Kai! I love Kai more than I've loved anyone! I never raped me! And What he said was true, I came onto him, Lee and me used to play poker all the time with some others in the village, and I don't think you should come round to visit, We're going for a…holiday soon and someone's looking after the house! Listen to me Mariah, you're like my little sister and I love Kai and I want to be with him for ever, please, respect my wish." I put the phone down to here Mariah to whimper. Kai patted me on the back.

"Well done kitten, you showed her! Now lets forget the pink fluff ball and get some fun, I know the perfect cure for a bad day!" Kai said, he picked me up and carried me to his room. At lest I could have a nice night!

Zzz

Kitty-cat: I'm off school again, I don't want to be, I'm in year ten now, I need to be at school everyday! note the sarcasm My friend's so cool! He's the driver but I call he my friend cause he is, when we went home, he bought me Mac' Donald's Super-sized chips, and ice-cream and a Mac' Flurry! How cool! Don't go thinking I'm rich cause I'm not, every one has a driver in Indonesia, well, almost everyone, the school provides them (my mums a teacher) I gots to go and play on my new Harvest moon game now!

Tala: you SHOULD be doing your summer project!

Caoi .


	18. Chapter 18

**Torn**

**No title, I'm to ill to think**

So now, as always, I'll bring you up to date. Oliver, in my opinion, is being a pain. He's like the pink fluff ball of pain but he's French instead…and green…and I thank the great one who sent me this new name for her 'cause I think it rocks! Anywho, Rei spends most of his free time entertaining the French fluff ball of pain, he manages to find time to still come to the hill with me on Sundays to walk the dog, though quite a few times Oliver joined us. The good things are that I get to be their guinea pig for testing their cooking experiments, which are always good. Once I think one wasn't as good as it could have been, but it was still edible. I am now currently sitting in my room, looking at the picture I got off Oliver, that's right, I threatened him! I heard my door open up and quickly shoved the picture under my pillow.

"Kai?" I looked at the door slightly. "Can I come in?" I nodded; his head was slightly through the door anyway. "What's wrong." I shook my head. "I know that there's something wrong…why can't you tell me?" stupid empathy. I rolled over to give Rei the message; I didn't want to talk right now. "Please Kai, dinner will be ready soon…I made that Russian meal again, your favorite…did I offended you?" I sat up and kissed him softly. He nodded and left the room. I sat up again, I don't know why, but I felt sad today. Maybe if I played a game I would feel better…

"Hello Kai, I haven't seen you yet today, nice of you to join us for dinner." I nodded slightly. Rei smiled at me and I dished out my food. I was silent through their chat about something or other to do with cookie, I wasn't really listening, I was focusing on the fact Rei wasn't cooking much anymore. I looked at Rei, then at Oliver.

"I make it differently, I don't put much milk in."

"I put milk in anything that's everything." Time to stop listening, my heads hurts. I picked up my plate and took it into the kitchen, placing it in the sink. I walked into the TV room where my games where. I put in a random CD and started playing on it. Rei came in a few minutes later and sat beside me.

"What you playing on?"

"Mortal combat, I think it's deception." He nodded. "Can I beat you?"

"Who said you would beat me?" He picked up a control and pressed start.

"My instincts, I've beaten you at arm wrestling, normal wrestling, Tekken 5, and the best thing you can play is poker and cheat." The game started.

"I beat you at jenga, monopoly, scrabble, all other card games, most board games, and that weird game we played last week."

"Note the phrase 'last week'."

"Oh, so that's what this is about?"

"Huh?"

"Note how you said the phrase 'last week'."

"Oh, so now I'm a jealous mule am I?"

"I never said you where a mule!"

"Only mules get jealous."

"You are so jealous!"

"So not."

"Then why are you so angry, cause the last time I beat you at something was last week?"

"No, cause you ALWAYS spend time with the French pain, we haven't settled the Ping-Pong match, did you get a new Ping-Pong ball?"

"Yea I did. I am not always spending time with Oliver." He fiddled with my control a bit.

"Cheater! You so are! Even when I'm there, so is Oliver! Ha, ha, I win!" I put my control down. We ran down the stairs to the Ping-Pong table. We grabbed our rackets and I started.

"Unfair! Invite me out somewhere then, like a date."

"A DATE! I shouldn't need to invite you on a _date_ to spend time with you."

"While I have company here you do."

"But that's stupid." I got one point. "I won football, rugby, and most other sports."

"But I won Badminton, tennis, and I can cook. You're changing the subject, and it's not stupid."

"I can cook," He won one point. "Just not well."

"My point exactly." He got another point. We went on like this for a while. "You NEVER take me anywhere, not once."

"What about the hill." He slammed the ball hard.

"Pathetic, that does not classify as taking me somewhere." I started the ball again.

"Umm…I MUST have taken you somewhere."

"Nope, nowhere."

"Why are you so angry anyway?"

"Because you're complaining about me not spending time with you, when you're the one who never takes me anywhere!" another point to him. He was getting angry.

"Ok, Rei chill, I'm sorry ok? I'll take you out on Saturday, ok?" He won one game.

"Thank you, and, I win!" I racked my brain for more games he hasn't beat me at yet.

"Blobby-volly." I said. He started at me blankly. "It's a computer game, it's so cool." We bother ran up to the computer.

Zzz

"This game sucks." I complained.

"Only cause you can't play it," Kai sneered. "You say ALL the games you can't play suck, whether they do or not. HA! I win."

"What about REAY volleyball?"

"What about it?" We ran to our rooms to get changed, then straight to the volleyball court.

zzz

"I'm so going to beat you!"

"Rei, please, I RULE at this game!"

"Yea right, did you know, pigeons have ears on the side of their heads!"

"Of course they do!"

"Of course they don't! Don't be an idiot, oh, wait, you already are!"

"They so do have ears on the side of their heads! Look at me, I'm King pigeon, I have ears!"

"What ever King pigeon, use you're oh so great pigeonness to play the game."

"Ok, I will!" I slammed the ball down really, really hard in Rei's court. "I am king pigeon! Bow down to me!"

"Yea whatever sir high and mighty. I have an old Dominoes set upstairs begging for me to beat you." We ran inside, got changed, and went straight to Rei's room to play the great game of dominoes.

Zzz

Oliver came in with a pot of tea for us. He stared at the table we where playing on.

"Sorry to disturb you but…what are you doing?" He asked.

"Put the tea on the floor." I said, staring intently at Kai.

"Dominoes, what does it look like?" Oliver put the tea down as Kai played his move. "Pour it for me." He asked me.

"No way. You'll cheat and look at my stones King pigeon, get Oliver to pour it mister high and mighty." Oliver started to pour the hot liquid into the cup.

"Cheese balls." In Kai's language, that meant he was knocking. I played again, he twitched. I played again, he growled. I played my second last stone, he played his third from last stone.

"Fiddle sticks." My way of knocking. He played again, "Grr…"

"OH YEA! I win! Who is the king of king pigeons?"

"You are, oh great one."

"And remember that!" We downed the tea. "Uno next?"

"Sure."

Zzz

Kitty-cat: is crying I have to go to the doctors! cries I know whats wrong with me, I have an ear infection, I don't want to have the weird, unclean, ungerm-free things poking and prodding me!

Tala: she's a germaphobe. laughs You so stuffed, while your gone, can I 'look after' your playstation?

Kitty-cat: ok, I miss my Harvest moon…oh well, no sleep for me tonight! o CHOCOLATE BAR! YEA! Do I get the fruit as well? Pretty please puppy dog eyes I know, I hate school to, doesn't everyone?

Thanks for reviewing!

Where ever you go, whatever you do, my God's angels watch over you

Caoi .


	19. Chapter 19

**Torn**

**Another chapter**

I lay on my bed panting. We had played so many games I was exhausted. I felt Rei snuggle up to my side. I looked down at him; his eyes where closed and he was breathing softly. He was already asleep. I ran my fingers through his ebony hair, how he managed to keep it so soft after all that I don't know, but I was glad. He wiggled a bit and buried himself further into my side. I rested my head on the pillow. Where the hell was I supposed to take him on a date? I couldn't take him to my favorite food place, it's a fast food place…I could take him to the Chinese place down the road, but that's only a takeout place. I couldn't really think of anywhere else to take him…there was that one place on the main street downtown, I think it was Italian or some thing. I picked up Rei's phone and searched for that oh so horrid number that was still there. Johnny…

:Hello:

"Hi, is Johnny there please, its Kai."

:Master Johnny is sleeping.:

"Well then wake his Royal Highness up."

:Right away sir.:

:Hello? What are you doing calling me at this hour:

"Look, I got a problem here, I really need a favor."

:I thought I gave you a favor a while ago.:

"I need to know the most nicest and expensive place that's within an hours drive."

:A place that's expensive and nice and within an hours drive…:

"Yes parrot boy now hurry up!"

:Ok, just stop being so Kai-like:

"Well then, stop being so damned slow!"

zzz

I woke up feeling quite cold. I looked at my side and no one was there. I sat up and looked over my bed; it seemed a lot bigger than normal when Rei wasn't there beside me…I swung my legs of the side and stood up, walking to my closet. Once changed, I got out my box of secret stuff hidden in the most secretive place of secretiveness I could find under my pillow!

I got out my doodle pad that had the name of the place I was taking Rei to and turned the page to draw. Of course me being me, I mainly draw pictures of things that are relevant, things that are…umm…what's the word I'm looking for…ah yes, suitable…to…ok, you get it, I draw stuff I shouldn't, not the point. I stare at my open page thinking of something to draw that I won't get wrecked for if someone comes in and catches me drawing. I bring my pencil down and start drawing. I wanted to make it perfect, which seamed impossible at the moment, but at least I tried. I looked out the window, scanning the view until I heard a loud crash from down stairs. I dropped my pencil and pad, running down to see what happened. I turned the corner to see what it was.

"Oww!" I got hit over the head with something. I looked up at Rei who was holding a saucepan.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I got angry.

"Do I look ok!"

"No! I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing hitting me with a saucepan!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I grabbed it off him and hit him with it.

"Take that!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I went to hit him again but he ran away, I chased him up the stairs, round the room, back down the stairs, round the house basically. He eventually stopped, out of breath and so I hit him again.

"Please stop hitting me!"

"Why did you hit me in the first place?"

"Err…well…you see…" I looked at him, he was looking at the ground blushing slightly. "There was this…thing…in the house…and I heard a movement round the corner…so I went to hit it with full force and…it was you…"

"What was this thing?" He scratched the back of his head.

"It sounded like a burglar…and I thought it was cause it caused the big crash…but come to think of it, it was probably worse."

"What's 'worse'."

"Umm…it's…well…something…small?" I looked at him. He blinked and smiled slightly. "A rat?"

"A rat! How could you mistake a burglar for a…wait, you're afraid of rats?"

"No! how could I be afraid of rats, that's just…ok, I'm afraid of rats." I hit my head with the saucepan. "But there so…so…ratty…and…like…big…and they bite and…"

"Ratty? They're RATS! Of COURSE they're 'ratty' dumbo what else will they be?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry already, it's starting to bug me!"

"Ok…I'm-"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Yes sir." I hit him again with the saucepan then went into the kitchen. "So…what are you going to do about the rats?"

"You're the one with the problem, you fix it."

"ME! But…but…but…that's not fair!"

"Deal with it." I got some ice cream and went into the main room, turning on the TV, Rei followed me.

"Please Kai! Do this one favor! PLEASE!"

"Don't look at me like that." He got on his knees.

"PLEASE! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" He paused.

"Almost anything." I looked thoughtful. "Nothing to do with your twisted perverted thoughts or book." My pad!

"How do you know about my sketch pad?"

"Sketch pad? I'm talking about the book." I paused.

"Ah, yes, my book…how do you know about my book?"

"It's all under your bed, everything is, including your diary, so odd bits of scrap, most things I asked you to through away LONG ago…"

"Ok, shut up."

"So will you help me."

"No."

"Please! I said I'd do almost anything apart from-"

"Knock of the 'almost' and the 'apart from…' and I'll get rid of them." He sighed.

"Fine. Just get rid of them."

"That's my kitten, now, I'll just go phone the pest control and almost everything will be sorted." I walked out."

"WHAT?"

zzz

Kitty-cat: sorry, I have a bad case of writer's block for most of my stories right now, so the next few will probably just be this stuff and prank calls until I'm cured.

Stupid doctor…they pocked me in the ears with the thinging and put a lolly-pop stick down my throat, and now gave me two pills and a syrup that I have to take after every meal…I hate the doctors…at least I get free food! That's good!

This thing that the Muslims do every year, fasting, I went to a feast for it yesterday at my mum's friend, HOW CAN YOU STAND SO MUCH SPICY FOOD? I hate spicy food, lemon and herb at Nando's is WAY to spicy for me…I know, pathetic…I'm going on for so long because once I'm finished I have to go do my homework…so I'll keep going for a while longer…

Tala- no your not, you have to change cause you've been wearing the same thing for three or four days now, and you are SO not getting away from any kind of torture that I can watch you suffer, come on **drags **off say good bye.

Caoi


	20. Chapter 20

Note

Nothing of much importants, I have writes block on this fic right now and I'm only aloud an hour a day cries so, if anyone can help, it would be greatly appretiated!

I've started writing the date chapter, but I have no idea what people do on dates, so I'm run out dry for this one, send me your ideas! NOW! I'm going to post a prank calls up while I try figure out what to write.

Caoi!

Kitty-cat .


	21. Prank calls again

Prank Calls

Ring, ring…ring, ring

:Hello, who is speaking please:

"The pizza man."

:Um…the pizza man:

"Yes, the pizza man."

:Awesome! I was wanting something to eat:

"I'm sorry to say that the workers are going on strike and all the local food places will be shut for a short time, I am sorry for this inconvenience."

:WHAT DO YOU MEAN **ALL **THE LOCAL FOOD PLACES:

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, but there is nothing we can do."

:INCONVENIENCE? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I WANT FOOD AND I WANT IT NOW:

"Look you little Govnosos, but I can't do anything about it, so just run along to your fucking mother and cry, kapish?"

:No! I want everything to be sorted out, and I want it to be sorted out NOW:

"Man, and I got told I was spoit…no wait…I am!"

:Huh:

"Buh bye."

Zzz

:Ring, ring…ring, ring…:

"La, lala, lala…hum de-dum, de-dum…"

:Hello:

"Hello, I'd like to talk to you about a set of red emails I have received from a number of people from your team. I'd like to stop this fuck in a calm manner."

:Umm…of course, what is it they have said, and who are you exactly:

"I don't think the second question is relevant, but all of your team members."

:Really, I will have to talk to them about it, what is it they said again:

"A number of harsh insults, in many different languages."

:If they are in different languages, how do you know what they mean:

"I'm not a moronic fish head like you, I do know what an insult is Zasranec."

"Excuse me!"

"You're excused, but why do you want to go, you said we could discuss this and sort it out Viyebnutsa!"

:I'm sorry, I don't speak that language, but if it is what they have been saying, I know which person it is, I think that language is Russian, yes:

"That's Russian, but this ain't: Nek ti zeni mesto mleka iz dojki curila kiselina! That's Serbian, I'm learning!"

zzz

"Hmm…who next…no…just did Mr. D…done…done…no…refuse…man I'm running out of ideas…hmm, maybe…"

:music is played:

"Damned machiens…"

:Hello, Chief here.:

"Hey, I was wondering something…"

:Yes:

"Are you Petookh opooscheny, or was that just a rumor?"

:I'm sorry, I don't understand what you said, repeat it in English please.:

"Are. You. A. raped. male. prison. Bitch. Or. Was. It. A. rumor?"

:…is that neccercery?…:

"Yea, I wanna know the truth!"

:I don't answer such nonsense:

"I'll take that as a yes."

:Why you-:Beep beep beep:

"I never knew he had it in him!"

zzz

Kitty-cat: At last, I never thought I'd get any ideas, I swear, for someone like me its not often I run out of ideas for this stuff! Hee, Hee, that reminds me, I need to run from my friend tomorrow, I think she's still angry at me 'accidentally' doing all that mean stuff to her (pushed her in the pool, kicked her of the bed, tipped her out the canoe, the list goes on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Torn**

**The Date**

I groaned. It was time to get ready to go out with Rei. Sure, nothing to worry about right, like always, I have everything under control. Not. I have no idea what I'm doing. Sure, I know what you think, I'm Kai, I can do anything and everything, I've been on tuns of dates before, but that's the thing…I haven't. I have never been on a date and I cannot do anything, almost anything, apart from dating. I lay on my bed. I don't know what I'm going to do it all seems simple, but its not…that's he thing. I look towards my clock, five forty. I got back up. I walked down the corridor and down the stairs to the hall. I waited for the clock to strike six. I stood up from the wall. I hadn't anything fancy, but that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was to get through this night. Rei came down the stairs and smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. I opened the door for him as he shouted to Oliver that we were leaving. We got into the car and I started to drive. We had a pretty nice silence, though I wasn't sure I should say anything, Rei was smiling, so he obviously didn't mind. It was quite a while till we got to the place that we where going to, most of the journey with that comfortable silence we often sit in. I kept stealing glances at him, he must've been doing the same because occasionally our eyes would meet and we would immediately turn away. As the car stopped, I got out and opened his car door, he stared at the restaurant, and I made a mental note that I have to push my pride to the side and thank Johnny for saving me when we got home. I opened the door to the place for him and let him in first. The waiter showed us to our table, it was next to the window, like I'd asked as Rei like's to see outside.

"So then, what do you think?" I asked Rei looked at me smiling.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off, but you did well." He answered. I glared at him.

"And what's THAT suppose to mean?" He laughed slightly as a waitress came over. I recognized her pale skin instantly. She smiled at us.

"Can I take your drinks order please, or are you not yet ready?" Rei smiled at her in his apologetic smile, she shook her head and smiled back.

"Can I have a vodka?" She laughed a little and wrote it down. I looked at Rei who was skimming the menu. "Decided yet?" He nodded.

"Champagne, the best you have." She nodded. Her nametag read 'Katia.' I saw it as she walked away. She came back a few minutes later with the drinks and poured them.

"Are you ready to order?" We nodded. She got out her little pad. "Order away."

"Spaghetti." I said, she noted it down.

"Italian pizza, tuna, regular," Rei said, handing her the menu, I gave her mine. Rei started to chime the glass that his champagne was in. "It's actually glass."

"What did you expect, plastic?" He looked up thoughtfully. I laughed a little. "Yea, whatever." He grinned widely at me.

"How'd you find this place?" I stopped for a moment.

"Secret."

"Aw! Tell me!" I shook my head. He put on his best cute face. "Please!" I sighed, I really should try and resist that, but I can't, I hate him for it.

"A little bird told me."

"Which little bird?"

"A Scottish one." He laughed a bit.

"I can't believe you would actually talk to him, never mind ask a favor." I nodded.

"That's how much I'd do for you." He pinched my cheek.

"Aw! How sweet! I'm lucky to have you ain't I?" I swatted his hand away.

"Well, I am the best," He laughed a bit. The conversation went on like this fore a while. We just talked about little unimportant things. But when it came down to it, we both knew there was an important matter that needed confirming, one that Oliver couldn't know. He fidgeted a bit, wanting to ask, but not daring to ruin the atmosphere. "It's not something you can ignore, ask."

He gulped and took a breath. "What will we do when we get to Russia…what is it exactly that we're going for?" I let out the rest of the breath he'd been holding and waited for my answer.

I'd been thinking about what I'd say when this came up, but I honestly didn't know, I was speechless. Katia came over with the meal and set it down, wishing us a pleasant meal before leaving.

"Just say it in a straight answer, I just want to know…" I nodded.

"I think I told you before, my Grandfather is going to come out for his last few days. There's not much time before he dies, and the one thing he wants to do is…well…'see' me one last time. I think he wants to take me with him to his grave. I'm the only person who knows about the family secrets. If I don't carry on as his heir, the rules are I die with him. He killed my father because he refused to become his heir, and that leaves me…"

"Didn't he have the death sentence on his head?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"He went into a special hospital, he was ruled out at another madman bent on destruction, just someone who needs mental help. Tala, being the coldest and most reliable of the group, was the one they sent out to look for me. Of course, Tala isn't always what he seems to be. His father was in great dept to mine, and when my father was killed, he went out to seek revenge. Of course, he was no match for someone with so much power, but he was just glad he tried. Of course, this meant that Tala became a tool for Biovolt, just like me. When he first met me, and found out exactly who I was, it was complicated. He bowed when he met me, all the way to the floor, it took me awhile to convince him that to stop, and especially in public. At first, I wasn't so keen on the idea of having him by me all the time, he'd get teased a lot for it, and I would to. Bryan was the person who talked him out of being so slave like, and then he became more like a friend. I got used to him being there, and for a while used it to my advantage. When I saw how much pain he was in, I opened up to him more, and treat him better. Now, thanks to him not telling them where I am, I'm safe, but the dept is paid with his life." I finished. I didn't realize that I was shaking so much until Rei wrapped my hands in his.

"He said he'd be ok, that he'd come back…what did he mean?"

"He isn't fully human, you could say he is two people, he's like Zeo, a Android, cyborg, call it what you will," Rei nodded. "When we get there, we'll go straight to the abbey, from there I'll leave you with Bryan, your life will be in his hands, he will do everything to keep you alive, we'll then go to the center, where Tala will say he couldn't find me, Voltaire will become very angry and try to kill him instead of me. We will stop him though, our task is to save Tala." Rei was intrigued, amazed, jealous perhaps, but all the more hyped up in going.

"An adventure, exactly what I wished for!" He said, smiling his biggest smiled. I started to calm down, glad that Rei was going to be there, glad he was there. Even though I stopped shaking, our hands never left the warmth of each other.

The mood went back to a good one, I was happy, and he was happy. We finished dinner and had dessert. He had the biggest and most sickening looking ice-cream I have ever seen, the only other people I know how would eat that are Tala and Max. I bet Tyson would find it to sweetly sickening for his stomach.

"I never knew you had such a sweet tooth." I said, admiring the brilliant childish gold color in his eyes. He looked at my desert. Death by Chocolate cake.

"I see your not all you seem either, can I have some?" I laughed and fed a spoon full to him. "Yummy! I can taste all the ingredients…if you want, I'll make you some when we get home." I stared at him in awe.

"You can do that?" He nodded.

"A trick I learnt from my uncle, how to distinguish the different flavors. Most people can only taste the chocolate, but I can taste the eggs, flour, even the seasoning." I smiled.

"Yes please!" I said.

We finished in no time flat, saying goodbye to Katia and leaving. I opened and closed all the doors for Rei, as I would do. As we where in the car, he started to notice we weren't going to the house, he looked at me funnily.

"Umm…where are we going?" I smirked as he said this.

"A place." His cheeks puffed in furry.

"Don't play games, I want to know." My smirk turned into a grin of satisfaction.

"You'll see, I know you'll like it." He looked out the window, he may be upset, but he's damned cute at it.

I stopped the car, opening his door. He got out and looked around a little. He looked at me with a similar anger as before. We where at a small grass area, no plants, half the grass was dead, and there was lots of rubbish. He raised an eyebrow as I walked over to a line of tall trees, beyond you could here the faint sound of a river. I took his hand, pulling him closer, turned him so his back was facing me and covered his eyes with one hand, putting the other on his waist to guide him. He flinched slightly at the first step. I smirked again.

"What? Don't you trust me? You'll like it, just be patient," After a pause of hesitation, he nodded a little. I stepped slowly, so not to step on his shoes or to make him anymore uncomfortable. My grin got wider as I looked at the place we had stopped. He was shaking slightly; I released him and stood behind him. He gasped slightly. There was a small river, perfect for fishing. A small wooden bridge, leading to the grassy island like place next to a waterfall, and flower strewn pathways along the side. It was beautiful, to say the least, and you could see many stars, not to mention the full moon. I slid my hands round his waist. "Guess why I was always out for the past week?" He looked at me, shocked, but grateful.

"YOU found this place…how?" I shrugged, looking out to the waterfall.

"I wanted to find somewhere that nobody had told me of, I asked around a bit, for a few places, but I didn't find much. I came here once, there was a big crowd, some people where bulling some kid, I managed to get them off him and they left, I heard the water and went to see what it was. This is what I found," Rei was smiling at me when I looked back at him. "What?"

"I just can't believe this is real, I mean, its almost like a fairytale…" I smiled back at him, taking my chance and dipping my head down so my lips almost touched his. He closed the space. It was almost like our first kiss, all over again…

zzz

Kitty-cat: is half asleep it took ages to write this, I have been grounded down to an hour a day until I finish all my school work…it's the holiday, cut me some slack!

Tala: you did spend the WHOLE day playing on the FOURTH harvest moon game! How many do you need!

Kitty-cat: I want the girl's version of the one I just bought, I didn't do that all day…I did some work just now, and where am I? AND I watch TV!

Tala: when she does this, not even the toilet has priority until she needs it so much she can't move,

Kitty-cat: so I have some problems…

Tala: SOME is a bit of an understatment, don't you think?

Kitty-cat: Anyway, I've never done that before.

Tala: oh really, remember at your friends house?

Flash back

Friend – Kitty, are you ok?

Me - …I…think…I…need the toilet…

Friends brother – so go!

Me – I cant move…open the door for me so I can run to in when I get up…rolls off couch

End flash back

Tala: Or the time at you aunts?

Flash back

Cusin – you haven't been sat there all day have you?

Me – no, I went to the toilet.

Cussin – that's in the same room practically, I knew we shouldn't have left you on your own

Me - is drooling TV so big…Americans have many big things…TV so biiiiiiiiiiig…

End flash back

Tala: have I proven my point?

Kitty-cat: your so mean!

Tala: As you say, not mean, just truthful...

Kitty-cat: humph!

Zzz


	23. Chapter 23

Torn

Home, home, here we go

I read over the list I'd made of what to do when we got to Russia. I know Rei might only think it was a 'get there get out' thing, but it was much more than that. Someone had to die, it was a fact. At the moment I was supposed to be the one to die, but because of the dept Tala's family owed my family, it seemed like Tala was the one whose life would end. I looked out the window, gazing over the grassy fields, over the town and hills. I never really knew why Rei spent so much time looking out my window, now I saw. There was the beauty and awe striking wonder that it all held. I put the list down, and went to the balcony, setting up my paper and paint.

From air port, go straight to the hotel. Note: do NOT put anything in baggage claim.

I sketched the outline of the hills and the town, the fields, everything I could see.

Meet Bryan, then go to the abbey, he should bring the equipment.

I mixed the water colors; I was used to this, so I knew basically what hue I could make with what.

Once we get there, leave Rei in Bryan's hands.

I let my arm move with the lines, letting it take control. Each stroke and block where so familiar.

Go to the centre, Voltaire's office, and deal with him. Rei will get Tala

I looked at the ruff piece I'd done, it didn't look to bad. I shut my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

(3) Once out of there, go to the hotel. Stay a night, till Tala wakes, and deal with possible injuries.

I heard someone come behind me, and felt Rei's head fall on my shoulder. I looked at him, kissed him and then looked back at my work. He traced a finger over the paper, still behind me, and started to whisper praise in my ear. I leaned into him, savouring the moment. Our fight was going to leave in about three hours. Rei had loaded the stuff in the car with help from Oliver. Rei was waiting for me, and then we would go. He wrapped his arms round my neck and kissed my cheek. I sighed and held onto his hand.

"You did well on your picture. I read the list, I put it into my pocket...I hope you don't mind." I shook my head.

"Now, I don't mind...as long as you don't mind being left in Bryan' care whern we get there." I looked up at him as I said this. His smile was in place, and everything was almost perfect.

Almost...

"No, I don't. My leg's healed from the championship, that was what, four or five years ago, you know I don't hold grudges."

"Yet SOMEHOW you find holding grudges against me easy as cooking a pie!" He giggled his sweet giggle.

"That's because you say sorry within a few minutes." I groaned as I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"I hope you aren't calling me soft!" I said spitefully. Rei being near me so long formed an immuness to my cruelty and glares. Stupid Rei.

"Of course not!" He said, pinching my cheek, making me blush harder.

"Go away!" A said, after trying to bite his hand.

"No, we have to go now." I sighed. The airport we'd go to was small, but it was about an hour or two to drive there. I stood and pressed him against the wall. He looked at me challengingly. I smirked.

"Let me drive or I won't let you go." I stated He smiled and pressed his head in my neck, the made a long wet line across my collarbone.

"And this is a threat? Oh please! I like it here!" I lent down, I had a back-up plan.

"You wouldn't if I said that the camera was filming."

"I know it's not." He said, glaring at me like I insulted him.

"What if I called Oliver?" His eyes narrowed further.

"You wouldn't DARE!" I smiled, turning my head slightly, then bellowed as loud as I could.

"**OLIVER**!" He squealed. He might've minded, but I didn't give a toss. As the Green French Pain came up the stairs, Rei started to panic.

"OK! Ok! You can drive! Let. Me. GO!" I released my grip just as the green haired freak walked in, smiling his ridiculous smile.

"Yes Kai? You wanted something?" Rei was blushing hard and trying not to look upset.

"Yea, we're going now, thought you might want to know." I said, grinning. Oliver smiled again, ugh! How I hate that smile! And nodded, walking us down stairs. I sat in my lovely covered seat and closed my fingers round the wheel, testing it. Rei glared at me out the corner of his eyes.

"You happy now?" He said spitefully. I grinned and nodded. He went into a sulk and rested his head on the car window. I started up the engine, listening to it purr, before taking off down the road. Rei squeaked, I drove WAY too wildly. "S-s-slow d-d-d-down!" ignoring his protests, I carried on at the same pace. It was fun to be in charge!

I parked up into a free spot an announced our arrival to Rei. He quickly got out of the car, not wanting to spend any more time in the same vehicle I was driving, and unloaded the boot of our small amount of luggage; we each had a relatively small bag, it was like a normal rucksack really. I walked into the small airport, and got in the line for checking in. Rei left me with the stuff and went to get some drinks from the cafe. After I gave her the tickets, I had to explain that we wanted to carry our bags with us. She could hardly speak English herself, and I wasn't the best in the world either, so it took a while. I went to join Rei, slumped down onto a chair, and took a big gulp of the chocolate on the table in front of me. I put it down and shut my eyes; I could tell I was in for a long day.

"What is it?" Rei asked, I looked at him and he genuinely looked concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing...just...not having a good day." I said, he smiled slightly.

"But you got to drive that car, that's a good thing." I smiled back; he always had a way of making everything seem better.

"Yea, you're right there!" I downed the hot liquid down my throat, feeling the burning sensation that came with it. I sighed inwardly, what could be to wrong about today, I mean, it isn't like last time...I'm not alone, and I'm not running away either, I'm going to face him in his little hell born world. I looked at Rei he was looking at the fight schedules; we would be going once he finished his drink.

Rei stood, looking at me, he picked up his bag and I did the same. I gulped as we got on the plane; I was having second thoughts about this. Rei squeezed my hand in reassurance and smiled his famous smile. I smiled back, but only half-heartedly. He sat down first, next to the window, and I put the bags in the baggage storage thingy. I sat next to him, looking past him out the window; he was looking the same way. As it started to rise I saw Rei drift off into sleep. He could do that, fall asleep wile the plane was taking off and wake up after it landed. I guess when we were coming out here though; he got woken up by the people he was sitting next to.

I opened my eyes to feel a painful feeling in my ears. I had slept the WHOLE way! Unfortunately, unlike my neko-jin who was resting on my shoulder, I could not sleep though landings or take-offs. I shut my eyes tight and sucked even though I had nothing in my mouth, sucking was supposed to help, so was holding your nose and blowing during take-offs, he found both useful. The plane landed without much fuss, Rei opened his eyes as soon as it stopped moving, and then sat up.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, I laughed a bit.

"Yea, so get up and start moving, we've got a long day ahead of us!" Rei groaned slightly, taking his bag that I got down for him, and followed him out the plane. The airport was a lot bigger than the one in Northern England, Rei almost got lost at one point so I had to hold his hand so it wouldn't happen again. I led Rei all the way to the taxi, still not letting go of his hand, and heard him let out a breath he had been holding as we started going. "Why are you so...so...so nervous, I mean, you've been here before."

"I know, but it's different than last time isn't it."

"You weren't nervous when we ran away." He laughed at this.

"I was, you should have seen me at first; I was shaking like hell on ice...not like that's possible, so don't start with your snide comments!"

"I can't believe you almost got yourself lost in an airport though! That's just hilarious!" I said as I started to laugh. Rei's face started to redden.

"You don't need to rub it ok! I get it, it was stupid! So sue me," He looked at me, and then started banging his head on the window lightly. "I'm not going to hear the end of this." He murmured.

"You're right, your not." I said. He froze as I stopped laughing and started grinning.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK no!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck YES!" He glared at me spitefully.

"You wouldn't DARE." my grin got wider.

"Oh yes I would!"

"You will NOT tell Bryan OR Tala about that!" I started laughing again. "Wouldn't you rather keep it as black-mail?"

"I've got a LOT of black-mail on you kitten, I'd rather see you cute face go bright red!" And as if my wish came true! After that sentence, his face lit up.

"Kai! Don't talk like that in public!" I leaned forward, making his face get redder.

"Why not? I think its _fun_!" emphasising the 'fun'. Ah, how my mind is perverted!

"KAI!" He said, I just got closer, this _was _fun!

"Yes? Ah, how my mind is perverted." That was definitely, worth it! He can NOT go any redder! I lean back, looking out the window. This might have its upsides!

zzz

Kitty-cat: AT LAST! I'm like soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! But you know, school work, Chobits, which they left me on a cliff hanger! It made it up with the last episode though! I'll try update faster! I promisse!

Tala: Key word – TRY

Kitty-cat: sticks tongue out I'm so mature!

Thank you for your patients!(sp)

Caoi .


	24. Chapter 24

**Torn**

**Hello Bryan**

I scanned the area again, getting impatient; Bryan should have been here a while ago. I looked at Rei who was fidgeting nervously; some girl was next to him trying to talk to him. I snaked a hand round his waist and glared at her, mumbling a few threats in Russian. She walked off shrugging, why would she care? Rei smiled at me, I looked forward again, tapping my foot; I wasn't used to waiting THIS long! I glared at the black car that pulled up at the side of the road, he was LATE and obviously had a pathetic excuse. The window un-winded and his head appeared. I opened the door for Rei who shuffled to the other side so I could get in.

"You're late!" I stated in a demanding tone. He looked at me; his driver was there.

"Yea, I know, it took longer than I thought to get a fast car," That's when I noticed that the driver had got out and opened my door. "Well, you drive fast, get your butt into the front!" I smirked and ran into the front.

"Is this…" I trailed off…this car rocks.

"A 2006 Mallett V8 Solstice? Yes, you don't know HOW long it took, get driving!" I started up the engine, smiling as the wind blew through my hair.

"Go on then, I know you're dying to tell me about it!" He laughed; I was dying to know about it!

"All the horsepower of the Corvette slammed into the Pontiac Solstice - the 400hp GM LS2 engine is an awesome addition to this super slick roadster. Mallett Cars has engineered it as a complete package. Extensive track and street testing has been done to assure that this car handles better than stock on either a Sunday drive or on a road course. The cars are complete from front to back using Genuine and Official Licensed Products of GM with the stock OEM catalytic converters in place to assure state emission compliance's."

"Ok, I'll let you off for being late, this thing purrs like a kitten!" Bryan looked at Rei, who was staring out the window, then back at me.

"You let him come?" He looked unbelievably shocked. I nodded and sighed.

"I couldn't leave him in the house, and besides, I don't know what I would do without him," Bryan looked down, saddened by this. "Don't worry, we'll get him back, and then he has a promise to keep." He nodded, keeping the tears back. He was strong, but I wasn't sure how long he'd last.

"I have the guns in the boot-" He started. I paled and cut him off. I looked behind my shoulder, Rei was looking at me with that 'you're hiding something, and you know you shouldn't' look.

"Umm…he means…umm…err…" Rei raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok, so we're using guns! This is going to be very dangerous! And you know where we're going!" He growled.

"I also know how you feel about guns!" Rei hissed, I looked back to the front, we were almost there.

"We won't use them, just self defense!" I defended.

"I don't think Rei should us a gun if he's never used one before…" Bryan said.

"Of course I can! How hard can it be?" Rei said. I slammed the breaks down before it got out of hand.

"Ok, we're here!" I said, rushing out and opening Rei's door. He got out, as Bryan did, and we each got a gun. I had my old sniper rifle, Bryan with his large pistol, and Rei looked at what was left.

"I'll have that one!" He said, pointing at the larger machine gun. Bryan shrugged and handed it to him. I stared at Bryan.

"I'd shut that gob of yours unless you want this in your mouth." He said, jerking his gun up. I closed my mouth and went in first.

Zzz

Bryan pov.

I looked round the familiar corridors, taking in the rout we took. It could be pretty hard to find your way around this place. I Kicked open a door that had a long hall behind it, not promising. Kai walked straight passed me in a trance. I looked at him, puzzled. Rei walked up beside me, looking very worried.

"Don't worry, Kai knows these halls like the back of his hand, he's just used to walking down them like this, he needs to concentrate." Rei nodded, smiling a little. I pushed him forward a bit, then walked after him. I may not be all that polite, but I'm getting there. Kai quickly ran to the wall opposite as guns started firing from the side hall, he did know what he was doing. I crouched behind the opposite one, Rei next to me. I fired once or twice as some started reloading, Kai did the same, but he had to go a bit more forward. A shot narrowly missed his head and he gulped as another one came his way, but it was cancelled out. Before I could do anything, someone behind me was shooting all the biovolt people in the knees. I looked up to see a very angered Rei, eyes slitted, and looking like he'd done this before.

"NO ONE shoots my Kai except ME!" He spat, even I was afraid! The biovolts ran off towards the door, but Rei was quicker, he grabbed one by the small ponytail on the back of his head, Kai and I followed suit, forcing them to their knees.

"Where's Tala!" I demanded, as much as I'd hate to admit I was REALLY worried about him.

"I-I-I don't know!" I stuttered, I held the gun to the side of his temple. He shut his eyes, shaking. "In the main hall!" I yelled, I pushed him forward, the one Rei was holding scrambled over to, what I presumed was his brother.

"Takeo! Takeo are you ok?" He asked, Kai and Rei walked up to me.

"Come on Bryan, we know where Tala is." I nodded; the other two went ahead. I touched the elders shoulder. He looked at me.

"Look after yourselves, k? There's an orphanage near the cathedral, take him there, say Bryan K. sent you." The boy nodded and smiled at me, taking his brother in the direction we came, I followed Kai and Rei.

Zzz

ok, don't kill me, Bryan meant the nice big cathedral in Moscow, St. Peter's burg or something, I'm not sure…

Tala: -.-; aren't you a Christian, shouldn't you know?

Don't be mean! I'm just an idiotic child!

Tala: you got that right

Grr…I have a flame-througher in the cupboard you know…

Tala: EEK! Wasn't that a good chapter, and it's not late! You're doing really well!

smiles sweetly why thank you Tala!

Tala: can we turn the annoying frog OFF though?

NO! Crazy frog rocks! Anyway, I best go, I have Geography homework to copy!

Caoi .


	25. Chapter 25

**Torn**

**Gun point**

I looked down the hallways, nothing. I ran forward, gun ready, sneaking down like I was in some lame 'kill bill' movie or something. I left Rei with Bryan a while ago, Rei's arm had been injured so Bryan said he'd patch it up. I walked to the end corridor, looking at the big door that was standing in front of me, I gulped, either Tala was in here, or he wasn't, simple. Now if only I would open the damned door! I felt the cold metal on my hands as I pushed the heavy door, it creaked but once I had enough momentum, I got it open. I looked around, all I saw was lots of biovot people. I stared at them, seriously thinking that my life was over, these people would all be trained martial artists, and although I could handle them with someone's help, I couldn't alone. I got out my blade and launched it, then got the sniper on my back and started to shoot. I got a few of them down, but there was still too many and I only had one bullet left. Bryan then made his way through, along with Rei. Bryan immediately started fighting the others.

"Are you ok?" I asked Rei, hugging him.

"I'm fine Kai! Are you?" I nodded, punching the guy in the face who was creeping up behind me.

"Kai, Rei, you two go ahead, I'll sort these guys out." Bryan said. I nodded and dragged Rei to a door to the hall, not forgetting Dranzer on the way out. I could tell I would be expected, but this is just way too much! I pulled Rei into a shadow as some people passed, obviously on their way to where Bryan was. Rei turned round and looked me in the eye. His golden eyes had small slits in them. I kissed him forcefully.

"Don't be afraid." I whispered into his ear. He nodded slightly. I smiled at him.

"I-I'm not…I'm just," I raised my eyebrow. "I'm just petrified, that's all." I chuckled.

There was no one else round that corner, and it seemed to be ok. I started running again, thinking about things. Like how I really had an annoying Grandfather, or how I'm started to get tired of running and I might walk. NO! I MUST keep running! For Tala!

"Kai, are you ok? You've stopped running." I looked at Rei. And as he said, I was now walking.

"Yea, just getting tired." I said, breaking into a run again. Running down a different corridor, Rei stopped and looked around. I looked at him, the listened carefully.

"…_They went this way_…" was heard from one of the near halls. I walked down to the end and looked round, seeing two guards coming our way. Pulling the pin of a grenade, I though it at them, listening to their screams. Rei came up to me, not looking happy.

"Where did you get that?" He asked. I spit the pin to the side.

"Bryan's car? I'll give you some." HE put his hand out waiting. Groaning, I handed two to him and he beamed, looked around a bit, then started running to our destination. I followed.

"Do we want to go left or right?" He asked, looking both ways. I turned right, him following behind. Getting to a pair of doors. I went to the code machine and decided to try the old one. I heard Rei scream and I looked to my right, dodging a few bullets that would've hit my head. I shot my gun, but I wasn't that lucky.

"Damn." I murmured as my firing arm got hit. I jumped as a lot of loud bangs came from behind me.

"Shoo, I've had enough of you lot, only I can hurt Kai, I thought I'd made the clear!"I'm now worried about whom is more dangerous Rei, or the other guys. I heard them all run of and looked at said Chinese boy, who was glaring and seemed very scary. Yup, he's more dangerous. I yelped as he hit me over the back of the head. "Baka, I thought you could handle this on your own, it's not a street fight with guns." I gulp slightly, going back to the task at hand, the code. The doors opened as I clumsily shot at the controls. We ran through again, down a mahogany wood corridor. Slowing down after a while. Rei was looking at all the paintings on the wall. Most where either portraits, or famous paintings of war. I felt sick as my feet stepped further into the crimson carpet, each step bringing a bad memory. The black walls, dimming the room, making it seem like the candles weren't on the wall. I looked up from the blood red floor, to the mahogany carved ceiling. "You…lived here?"

"Not really LIVED, more of…had an extended holiday," I corrected, but who would want to have a vacation here, I don't know. "But yes, I did. The portraits are often of family, my mother if further down. My…betrothed is…though she's not around anymore," I said. Rei looked down, I bet that was the wrong thing to say. I look at him and smile. "But that's what happened right, I don't care for her, I never really did, so smile for me." He smiled and nodded. I stop, close to a big door and look at it. I would say 'the point of know return' but not only is that not true, but it's cheesy. I feel a hand entwine in mine, fingers locking. The tanned hand squeezed my paler one. I look at the painting to my left and nod at it. A lady with silver hair and bright crimson eyes wearing a black, sleeveless, low-cut top, and matching black arm- holders.

"Your mother?" I nod, then look to my right. A girl with midnight-green hair and dark brown eyes, clothed in a light purple sheet. "What was her name?" Rei asked. I shut my eyes.

"Vera," I said, the word rolling off my tongue. "Pronounced Ferra, spelt, V-e-r-a." Rei smiled at me, swinging our arms.

"What are we waiting for? Let us go though the gateway," He said both of us looking at the large mahogany doors. "Or door, gateway sounds better."

"The doors of no return." I said with a fake eerie voice making him laugh. I looked down. I was treating this like a game.

"Hey, look up, be confident, believe. As long as you believe, you can do anything. Life IS a game," I smiled at that, I once told him so he would go to a rave with me. "Live it." I marched up to the doors; hand still connected to his, and opened the doors. The familiar large window met me, the wood table, the bookshelf and carpet, all as I remembered, even the old man in the black clothing.

"Welcome Kai." Tala spun round, blue eyes wide with shock mouth open.

"Kai! What are you doing here? You-You-MORON!" He then looked at Rei and groaned. "Oh no."

"Enough with welcomes Tala. Who is this…Negro and WHY is he holding your hand?" Voltaire asked loudly. I smirked; bringing Rei's hand up to my lips and placing soft butterfly kisses up his arm. Voltaire went red with rage. "Get out of my sight Negro, and leave my Grandson behind or you'll suffer his fate." Rei glared at him, making him step back slightly, even Tala was surprised REI could glare as well as I could. I pulled Rei back, stopping him from doing something stupid. Voltaire went round his desk, opened a draw, and pulled out a pistol.

"A pistol, that all you got old man?" I heard from behind me. I pulled on Rei's hand, shutting him up.

"I don't like your mouth Negro." Rei growled slightly.

"I don't like you, permanent." I turned and put my head next to Rei's ear.

"Do you WANT to be killed? Or do you want us all to get out here?" Rei looked away.

"Fine, I'll shut up." He said, I nodded and turned back to Voltaire. He already had the gun aimed at my temple.

"Your love will go first my boy, just like that worthless girl," I heard a bang, but I didn't feel anything, I looked around as the hand fell out of my grip and I heard a 'thud'.

"Rei!" I shouted, scrambling to his side, looking at Voltaire. "Why? First Vera now him? You chose Vera, not me! Why do you have to make my life miserable!" I screamed at him. He looked stern.

"To teach you a lesson," He said, aiming the gun carefully. "But you won't be able to remember it, when you're dead." He said, firing. I felt fresh, warm tears streak down my face as everything went blurry. But the blurry was because of the tears. My eyes widened as a familiar white, red and orange picture came into view. My vision cleared as I got up and ran to catch the fallen corpse.

"Tala!" I yelled. The world had not just slowed down, but it had stopped. I screamed his name again and again but I got no response. It was as if the world had been plunged into silence. I cried onto the white suit, my tears wetting the cloth. I looked up as I heard a bang. Voltaire's eyes widened, his limp body fell forward, and his gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. I looked round, still on my knees holding the lithe body of my best friend. Crystals falling down the unstained face. Something I thought I'd never live to see.

"He cant be dead…it's just not possible." He said, falling to his knees and staring at the redhead. A cough came from my arms. And blue eyes opened weekly, looking at the older Russian.

"B-Bryan? I thought you said," A few more coughs. "You never c-c-ried?" A smile formed on Tala's lips. Eyes slowly closing. Bryan crawled over, taking the small form from my arms. I looked over at the black haired boy. His breathing scares and his body still. I moved over with one arm and smiled down.

"I'll get you to a hospital…and they'll save you." I croaked, my voice going slightly high as my throat tightened. I brushed the black bangs out his face, looking down at the angel.

My angel.

Zzz

He looked out at the sandy beach, the sun-kissed sky, and the deep sea. It was just as it had imagined it would be and better. He gasped slightly at the sight. Turning slightly to look at the taller boy next to him then looked back again. A raven-haired boy was waving at them to come down; a blunette next to him, holding his hand, both silhouetted against the sky, knee deep in water. Two others, one large one standing by the blanket, the small one building a sandcastle. He looked back at the boy standing next to him as he said something.

"I guess Rei isn't sunbathing, that means I win, does it not?" a grin appeared on the redhead's face.

"He will later, but for now…" The lilac-haired boy yelped as he felt himself get pushed onto the floor. "I'll race you there!"

"Get back here Ivanov! I'm not done with you yet!"

zzz

Kitty:…he, he? –bows and puts hands above head- I'm sorry that took a long time, I had writers block from like…November or something, very, very, VERY sorry

Rouge: aren't you glad I'm here?

Kitty: Yes, thank you for helping! Those of you who haven't yet gave up with this fic, I will write an epilog or whatever it is if you want! It is longer that the others…I think…so yea, that's it other wise, fin!

Caoi .

Kitty-cat

.:RougE:.


	26. Chapter 26

**Torn**

**Epilogue **

I looked out, over the town as I always do. Ian and Spencer had gone back to Russia, Tala had convinced Bryan into staying, though I know that he probably wanted to stay anyway. Rei and I have ALMOST got them into admitting they like each other, I plan on doing that today by pulling some evil prank on them. I got a job at a garden center to pass the time, and Bryan works there too. Tala is too lazy and when we mention the word 'work', runs into the living room and plants himself nicely into the couch. Yes, that's right, INTO the couch. He literally manages to get into the sofa. I jump slightly as Mei-lin comes bounding onto my lap. She should be pregnant soon according to Rei, so I'm just going to follow his advice. It took a while for Rei and Tala to get better, Rei didn't really get hit in a vital place, I think it was under where his arm was, but he passed out from lack of blood. Tala, after going to the hospital, got his cyborg taken out of him, so he is no longer cyber-Tala, just plain old Tala. I looked at Mei-lin run to Rei as he whistled. Rei and Tala were currently playing with the dogs, getting Tala to like them more. Bryan was sitting next to me, highly amused as Tala yelled at the small dogs both running to him at the same time. Time to try put operation: Bry+Tal into action.

"Cute, aren't they?" I asked, referring to the dogs.

"Yea he is…I mean, they, they are, very…cute." He quickly corrected himself, blushing slightly. I laughed a bit.

"Come on, I know what's going on," And it WAS obvious. "And if you don't tell Tala how you feel, I'll play some horrid prank on you." Bryan looked a bit doubtful.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I raised an eyebrow. "He's just a friend! Really, nothing more." I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Fine be that way." I called to Yoshiko, then got attacked by its tongue. After prying it off me, Rei, Tala and Mei-lin had came over.

"Time to go back?" Rei asked, Tala looked thankful as I nodded. I stood up, shortly after Bryan. (A/N: one moment –kills ants on keyboard- that is the last time I eat by the computer, anyway) We walked back in silence. Bryan said something about going to work soon, and Tala went straight to his safe spot in the settee. Rei decided to go into the kitchen so I followed. "What? You're planning something I know you are." I looked innocent.

"Planning what?"

"You've got that evil glint in your eye that says 'you ARE going to do as I say or face my wrath'. I didn't do anything wrong, did Tala break something again?" I laughed a bit.

"Now, he didn't, I was just thinking, Tala wanted to know how well you would do against Bryan in playing cards, so why don't we play?" Rei looked at me with disbelief.

"YOU are suggesting to play cards? Ok, I KNOW something is up now."

"It's part of my operation: Bry+Tal. This is plan A."

"What's plan B?" I shrugged.

"Haven't got one yet, but I will soon. I have my last resort," He looked at me questionably. "Lock them in a closet and refuse to feed them or let them out till they tell each other how they feel." Rei rolled his eyes.

"That'll work wonders."

"Hey, it's better than anything you've come up with yet."

"I HAVEN'T come up with anything yet, you said you would."

"My point exactly, so, are you in?" He looked thoughtful then grinned evilly.

"Only if you are."

Zzz

"Right." I said, getting the other two's attention. "After lunch, Rei has talked me into playing a card game, take your pick but we ALL have to play." Tala's eyes shone.

"Even you?" I sighed.

"Yes Tala, even me."

"But you suck at card games, don't you?"

"Shut up Bryan, that's not the point, this is the second time they've talked me into playing with them." Tala stood up from his spot on the floor.

"This means that Rei can play against Bryan at poker!"

"Yes Tala, however you'll be playing as well." Bryan snorted.

"I think that's a pathetic excuse for you to not have to play." I looked from Tala, to Bryan, to Tala.

"Tala doesn't even have money." I pointed out, Tala smiled sheepishly.

"I take that as a no?" He asked.

"Well, we'll have to bet with something else." Bryan said, Tala smirked at the look of regret on Kai's face.

"Oh hell."

Zzz

Twitch

"Fold?"

Twitch

"No, I want to get this over with."

Twitch

"Ok, I think your out…wow, that was unexpected…"

…

"Did Kai just…wow, Rei, bad luck, you broke the chain of Kai losing."

-drool-

"Ok, Bryan's turn to deal."

Twitch

"Fold?"

Twitch

"No."

TWITCH

"AT LAST! I'm out!" I said, standing up with joy as the others laughed. Fiddling with my stiff belt, I really ought to by a new one, I dropped my trousers and went to sit on the settee. This would be interesting.

"Ok, Tala to deal now." Tala collected the cards in from everyone else. Shuffled them, showoffs, the lot of them, they only shuffle the for so long 'cause they KNOW I can't shuffle, then dealt them out. At this point, Rei, having so many hair ties, had taken his ribbon out, yes; I'd talked him into wearing his hair in a ponytail for one day.

"Fold." Tala said, falling onto his back. Bryan and Rei laughed a little; I couldn't help but smirk. Tala wasn't doing all that well; I was surprised it was Rei who lost one out of my loosing streak. However, Tala had taken a leaf out of Rei's book and wore an over shirt. He discard it into the small pile of clothes, half of which Rei had taken, he'd gotten into wearing my arm guards he took from last time, and I bet I'll never see my trousers again. Bryan and Rei put down their cards; Rei sighed a little as he lost. I'd never seen Bryan play, but I know he was supposed to be very, very good. I think that point is about to be proven.

"Rei, you're dealing this time." Tala said, handing them other to Rei. I personally, think Bryan is cheating, when he gets to deal, he seems to get a suspiciously good hand. Tala lost…again…and I swear Bryan looks like he's about to jump him. Go on Tala, do what you always do, check to see if the guy you like is checking you out…for the first time in his life, he didn't…moron…watch Bryan deal. He does something to them, I know he does!

"Fold." That was Tala

"Royal flush." SEE, only HE got a good hand, HIM ONLY! Rei's isn't that good either, but I could have done better than Tala's, probably why he folded. He sat next to me on the couch; trousers discarded, smiling slightly, I know for a FACT he looked at Bryan that time.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked. He looked thoughtful as Bryan lost for the first time, though I know he wasn't concentrating on the game, he was concentrating on the fact Bryan's shirt was being removed.

"Bryan probably, I expect he has had more experience."

"Yea, but Rei's wrapped up in about five shirts." Tala cocked his head to the side.

"Good point, Rei, why DO you have so many shirts on?" Rei looked at him, I swear Bryan's cheating, another Royal flush.

"It's cold, you may be used to the cold, but I'm not." He said.

"I think Bryan will win though, he's cheating," Bryan looked at me with a death glare. "I mean, he's just so good, so good he doesn't need to cheat." Bryan looked back to the game; I nudged Tala as he snickered. (AN: I always think of the chocolate bar when I type that.)

…

The last deal

…

I swear is a card game _supposed_ to be this tense? Shish.

…

"Folding?"

"Not a chance Kon. You?" I would, Bryan dealt.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure of myself." But then again, I think Rei did something to the cards before hand. Rei laid out. Bryan laid out.

"And…BRYAN IS THE WINNER!" Tala said, tackling him out of sheer enthusiasm. Rei looked at my as my theory was proved. Bryan's currently pinned Tala to the floor and it looks like they're going to fuck each other into the floor. I stood, Rei following my actions.

"Work."

And Tala is back in the settee. Bryan stands up.

"Can I not be sick for one day?"

"No, and you can't screw each other unless it's in a bed, I don't want to have to replace carpet, furniture, ornaments, or the TV, OR any tables and chairs AND tiles, have I made myself clear?" Rei looked at me, startled. Bryan picked up the bundle on the floor.

"Spoil sport." He said, leaving with them.

"Run ruiner." Came the other reply from the couch.

So this is how we are, unsupervised boys, living in a very big house, upsetting Rei as he finds it hard to clean the bed sheets almost every night, but hey, he doesn't complain in the heat of passion that we need to have a limit to the amount of times I screw him. So, as happy as we are, and as happy as the dogs are that Tala's back, of course he isn't happy about this, we still have our flaws.

And after the incident with Voltaire, I'm still scared of my kitten, really, I hope he doesn't plan on shooting me…

On to current activity, telling the old lady where the soil is…oh, I LOVE my job… 

I thought you where gone

Leaving me to die

Tearing me apart

I found you again

You helped me through

We got by

And you fixed me up

I was lost

I was hurt

I was broken

I was Torn

Zzz

Kitty: that took a while

Rouge: yea, too long

Kitty: -grips arm- YOU'RE LEAVING

Rouge: -.- I'll come back son, now let…go

Kitty: fine, be that way, every one say good bye to Rouge, and I might post a Prank calls again, if you want me to, I'm going to need to know who you want me to call, 'cause I don't know

Caoi .

Kitty-cat

.:RougE:.


	27. Prank calls for the last time

_**Tala**_

**Kai**

**Torn**

**Final…I guess you could call it chapter**

:ring, ring…ring, ring:

"_Ok, I'm here."_

"At least you came at the beginning this time"

:Hello? Ming-ming here, can I help you?"

"…_Ming-Ming?" _

"Shush! Ah, yes, miss Ming-Ming."

"_-snicker-"_

"We had a few complaints about your last…album."

:Really? I've never had complaints before…:

"_FIRST of all, people say your voice is to high, _miss_ Ming-Ming, though you ARE pretty cute."_

"Secondly, we had a complaint that there was too much…how do I say it…'pop' and not enough 'rock'."

:Really? My voice is too high? You think I'm cute –giggle- Oh no! Too much pop? You can never have too much pop in a song.:

"We I say you can."

:And who are you too say that:

"Hooy tebe v zhopu you Gandon shtopany!"

:Excuse me:

"_You're excused."_

"No she's not, she has to stay, cause I have more to say!"

:Go on then, what ELSE do you have to say:

"You a Petookh opooscheny, who get people Srat' tebe v rot, so just Past' zabej, padla jebanaja!"

"You're also an Zasranec so Poshyel k chyertu Balvan!" 

:I…I..ugh:

zzz

"Who next?" 

"Dunno, but I'm breaking a rule."

"_What rule, and why the hell does your boyfriend have _MING-MING _on his phone?"_

"I'll worry about that later, oh, look, this one!"

:Ring, ring:

"Dark? What the?" 

: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL DO YOU WANT:

"Did we catch you at a bad time baby?" 

"Shut it moron. Who I am is none of your fucking business Khui!"

:What did you say to me:

"I said you were a Khui, and I'll say it again, Khui, Khui, Khui!"

"Oh yea, well your just (AN: -Looks at watch as a colorful stream of words exits dark's mouth- hum de dum, de dum…) so take THAT bastered."

"Why you little Viyebnutsa! I'll show you some fucking Govno you fucking Bliad'!"

"Umm…guys" 

"QUITE MORON!"

:Yea, this id OUR fight, so go cry to your mommy:

"…"

"I have something else to say to you Zasranees! Eede vhad e sgadie kak malinkey suka!"

:I've had it with you, you little smart ass:

"You needn't talk!"

:I'll take that, as a compliment:

"Ne ssi v kompot, tam povor nogi moet! I'm not finished!"

:Eat my shorts:

zzz

"Let's set our own rules down."

"_-groans-"_

"No more flirting."

"That's unfair!" 

"You won't find it unfair if Bryan finds out."

"Black mail, BLACK MAIL!" 

"Oh, be quiet."

:ring, ring…ring, ring.:

"_She pissed you off so badly."_

"Shut UP!"

:Hello:

"I have some complaints about one of your team members!"

:I recognize that tone…anyway, which team member:

"_Ming-Ming."_

:Do I know you aswell:

"_Nope, never met."_

:ok then, what has our little princess done:

"You know as much as we do she ain't know princess. She called us and started speaking to us cruelly."

"_Her vocabulary is very colorful by the way."_

:I see…and what exactly did she say."

"_Lot's of things."_

"Lots and lots of things."

"_Lots and lots and lots of thing."_

"Lots and lots and lots and lots of things."

"Lots and lots and lots and lots an-" 

:Ok, I get the point.:

"_No need to be so crabby."_

:What did you say back to her:

"Oh, so now you're blaming US are you?" 

"WE didn't do ANYTHING, we simply asked her to calm down and tell us what we'd done."

:…okay…:

"How's Brooky-boy by the way?" 

"Yea, has he got a boyfriend?"

:Umm…I don't think that's any of your concern.:

"So, I don't see your point."

"Oh, maybe Brooky-boy is taken, what's with the hesitation 'coach'? what DO you coach him nowadays?" 

:Umm…I'm sorry, I have to go…:

"LIAR, you just afraid of admitting it!" 

"Brooky and Hiro, sitting in a tree."

"_K i s s i n g."_

:That's it, I'm leaving. Oh, I won't forget to tell Rei about this, Kai, and I'll make sure to slip in what Tala said to Ming-Ming."

"WHAT, you get back here!"

:beep, beep, beep:

"Busted!" 

"Oh yea, let's see how well Bryan takes the fact that you flirt with other GIRLS, huh?"

"Kai, Tala, are you in."

"Fuck, hide the phone, Hiro's gunna call Rei…and Rei's home, he can't get it."

"_Right behind you with that one." _

Zzz

Kitty: there we go, done and dusted! My fic I'm working on now has a REALLY random pairing, so if you like random pairings, read it. I think the pairings pretty cute though XD

\May the lord be with you/

Caoi .

Kitty-cat

Disclaimer: just a note, I don't own beyblade, or any of the character…apart from Katia, the girl who shows up every now and then. I own the plot though! Yey


End file.
